Lemondimension - One Shots Version
by Sexia the Goddess of Lust
Summary: Welcome to LEMONDIMENSION! A one shot to our cute, sexy characters from Hyperdimension Neptunia! Many types of pervertiveness! Everytime a new chapter was posted, there will be a poll in the profile for who will be the next Pleasure-Doers to be in bed for the Beastly-Cockers.
1. Chapter 1 - REQUIREMENTS

**{SEXy Girl}**

 **Hey ya right kids?!**

 **Hello internet and welcome to 'Lemondimension'!**

 **And everyone I cannot make any chapter (lemon chapter) because I have nothing yet in mind.**

 **Soo...!**

 **I wanted this guys, how about I make you guys a lemon!**

 **(REQUIREMENTS)**

 **\- OC -  
 _(and its info and appearance, also a small bio for the said OC)_**

 **\- Pick a Hyperdimension Neptunia character/s that your OC will be love making**

 **\- Type of Lemon of each for the HDN's Character -  
 _(example: Passionate, Hardcore, Aggressive etc.)_**

 **\- Details on how shall I perform it. -  
(Tips here and there)**

 **Lastly...**

 **\- How many girls does your OC will be love making -  
** _ **(Max of three girls)**_

 **[Good Thing is: 'There's no limit to each character' : Example, If a character is already taken, it can be also reuse]**

 **[Offering]**

 **Please try some unrecognized characters such as Magic, Arfoire (the True one) - (I barely or maybe not see them in lemons)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meanjojo

**[\FIRST SUBMITTER/]**

 **-... Submitter: ' Meanjojo'**

 **\- ... Rank: 'Author'**

 **\- ... OC: Tyler Jordan**

 **\- ... HN's Character: Nisa and Linda (A.K.A. Underling)**

 **\- ... Lemon : "Passionate and Aggressive"**

 **Lastly**

 **\- ... Enjoy**

* * *

 **{Hyperdimension Neptunia: Tactics}**

 **by Meanjojo**

 _ **[Gamindustri] :**_ _ **(Evening, 9:05 PM)**_

 _ **... [Planeptune, Outskirts, Guild of 'Heroes']**_

 **~(Tyler Jordan)~**

"...what happened again?"

A boy said to himself as he sat on the sofa. Red is beside him, clinging to his arm but he paid no mind. He gotten used to this. And apparently, it's not anymore surprising to him that he's the only guy in the room where there is many girls.

The event that happened in Leanbox when they all are supposed to be relaxing ended up in a heated battle. Well, for the girls since he just didn't let himself goes into pull panic attack and do things smoothly. With a help of course.

The boy felt Red unattached herself to him as she move her body sleepily beside, turning her back facing him. He sighed with relief as his arm finally let free.

He look over to ever girls lying on the floor with their own futon. He has his own futon, however, he was about to go grab it when he noticed something odd from the girls and found someone not inside.

"Where's that maid? And Nisa?"

Sure thing is, the maid who applied to be their maid since the said maid wanted some money for savings. Nisa on the other hand is the ringleader of this group and created the Guild of Heroes.

Yeah...

Looking down at himself, he didn't wear his usual attire. Instead, he wears a simple plain white t-shirt and a small black shorts. His grey hoodie and jeans are dirty and currently will be wash by the maid tomorrow. He only wears his usual blue shoes and his glasses.

He groaned quietly not to wake up the other girls, he quickly and quietly exited the room.

Upon finding himself outside. He saw Nisa looking over the Planeptune. Her back facing him, her scarf sways in the air with a smooth breeze. The grass below them also sways silently with grace.

He walk closer to the one and only person who shouts the 'justice' as if it's some casual things. Actually, yeah. Casual.

"I know your behind me, Jordan." Nisa smirked as he heard his footsteps stop a few meters away from her. "In the name of justice for Gamindustri, all heroes can sense evil in their surroundings!" She proudly stated as she fully turned around to face him.

Yes, casually...

* * *

 _ **[Gamindustri] : (Evening, 10:15 PM)**_

 ** _...[Planeptune, District 4]_**

They're walking already walking and on their way towards Tyler's apartment. The boy can only nod here and there and reply whenever he was asked by the 'Heroine of Justice'. Nisa keeps saying like all males heroes in the stories that always says from the line 'Justice' and 'I'll save them!'. Yeah, kick everyone's ass!

Once they're inside the building, Tyler invited Nisa in his room. If she want. The 'Heroine' accepted his invitation, saying thanks with 'justice' in those words. Tyler just let it aside.

Once they're inside, the first think Tyler did was go to the kitchen and grab some food from the refrigerator as Nisa look around his room with curiosity.

"Now by observing your room. It's not surprising that I see a boy's room but..." She trailed off. "What's the atmosphere? I didn't feel any 'justice'."

The boy merely rolled his eyes at her statement and replied. "Yeah. Just a boy room. Please."

Nisa smiled. "Sure thing Jordan!"

Tyler give Nisa a chips and another chips for him. They then sat on the sofa after he set the TV on as they watched an evening shows some midnight shows. They're enjoyed their time to each other as they watched and ate their own chips. After finishing their own chips, they quietly enjoyed closer each other as they continued to watch the TV shows.

"Hey Jordan..." Nisa suddenly started. The boy turn his head slightly to look at Nisa. He noticed a small smile on her lips and a pink shades from her cheeks. He raised an eyebrow at it but shrugged it off.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever... you know? Talk closer to a opposite gender?" Nisa suddenly blushed as she turned her attention from the TV to the boy. "I mean, much closer?"

Tyler move very slightly away from her because it surprise him her questions. He can feel his cheeks goes hot every seconds passed.

Nisa crawl towards him, bringing her closer to the boy who just froze in his place as his eyes looked at hers. Nisa smiled and tried to suppress the giggle internally at the innocent fear on the boy on what her is. When Nisa's face is closer to his, her arms placed besides him. Trapping the frozen boy under her gaze.

The atmosphere slowly turns slowly comfortably 'heavy'. Added that the air around is slowly getting hotter. Nisa slowly brought her face closer to the boy who only stared at her. Nisa's eyes slowly close as her face comes nearer to the boy, as the boy's eyes also started to close with each passing seconds.

And Nisa planted a soft kiss to Tyler.

For some odd reason and with no care at all, the TV turns static and quickly turned off. But this doesn't stop their moment as they lips still intact to each other.

Such feelings.

Then things began to get more... enjoyable... HELL YEAH!

 **(M)**

Tyler felt something soft and wet invaded passed his lips rather a bit forceful. He quickly recognized it as Nisa's tongue as her tongue wander at his mouth. He mentally chuckled and tries to fight back using his tongue as well. Their tongues clashed with their saliva as well. Tyler, well since he's a boy, quickly dominated Nisa's tongue and he pushed her back to hers and this time he's the one wandering her private mouth and Nisa let him do.

Nisa let out a small moan as it vibrated to their bodies. Tyler couldn't help as well but let out a small moan as well. Sending shivers of pleasure in their spines, figuritively. The boy's arms quietly move behind Nisa's back as he pull her closer, deepening their kiss and making their desire increased.

However, due to lack of air, they quickly broke the kiss as they panted. But after several seconds passed, Tyler cannot help it but pull her again so a clashing tongue kissed. This time, however, much deeper and their 'battle' is much ferocious now.

Little did Nisa knows that she was already pinned down by Tyler and the said boy whom she didn't know that she's hugging his neck, pulling him to her desire. But he ignored what's going on and they just proceeded with their, deep, passionate kiss. Tyler swore that he felt some sort of odd 'justice' in the kiss, as if Nisa asking her to let her be the one 'justificating' him but he didn't allowed his dominance faltered.

Unfortunately, again, they parted against their desire. They just stared at each other's eyes with lust to one another. Uncomplete desire. Restless pleasure.

Tyler pull her scarf from her neck, exposing her neck. This caused her blush goes much redder. Then he pull off her upper attire. Exposing her now bare upper body for his pleasure to see.

Tyler's hot breath blew down to Nisa as Nisa in return blew a hot breath up to Tyler. Tyler look up and noticed that his hands intertwined with Nisa's hand. Because he's above of her, he noticed a dazed expression of Nisa. He can't help it all but give Nisa a kiss, meanwhile in his mind a picture of Nisa who is panting with a red face graved his mind. This time, their kiss didn't take long as he parted away and began travelling down towards her neck and her collarbones. On his way, he gave a small peck.

Then he started to go lower until her chest. Unfortunately, there's a bandage covering it. He look around for a moment and find a pair of scissors and cut the bandage off, he gently cutted it so the sharp ends of the scissors wouldn't hit the fair skin of his 'Heroine'.

His Heroine, huh?

Nisa just look away, Tyler noticed her cheeks burning red. But he ignore it and dive in to suck her left breast, his tongue twirls around her errect nipple. He wanted to groped her other breasts but her hands was occupied by hers. So, he used one hand to hold both of her hands. As his now free hand was already occupied again on Nisa's breasts as he used different kinds of pleasuring massage on her breasts.

Nisa, on the other hand, only moaned. Releasing her own pleasuring music for him to hear. She couldn't control her moans, even biting her own lip was not enough as she let Tyler sucked, licked, pinched and groped her petite breasts. Maybe slightly petite. Nisa couldn't stop but enjoyed the feeling of him doing this to her.

She knows this felt like assaulting but he have her permission anyway, but she wouldn't deny the feelings and pleasures her body is putting to.

Before things gets more juicy, they heard a knock from the door. They lift their heads and look at the door. After a few seconds of not receiving a knock, they proceed again. But before Nisa could moan, another knocking came outside the door. This time, much louder. Tyler groaned in irritation and Nisa grunt in annoyance.

Tyler let go of Nisa and told him. "Hide in my room." Nisa complied happily, standing up and quickly go inside his room.

Tyler walk towards the door. And he opened it, only for his face to met a rather fist knock to him. He winced painfully.

He heard someone gasped. "I-I'm sorry! I thought you're still not answering my knock." He heard a panic and worried tone of this... familiar person? Wait... no way...

He remove his hand that is covering his nose and stood there, surprised to see Linda. "Linda?"

The grey skinned girl let out a small chuckled with a pink shades formed on her cheeks. "You still remembers my r-real n-name..." She look to the side bashfully.

Tyler rolled his eyes. Of course he do! She TOLD him her name anyway, so what's the problem?

He invited her inside who obliged happily with no hesitation. Tyler said that he'a going to the kitcheb to get something to eat. After he left, Linda wandered the room with interest. Until she noticed and red scarf beside the sofa, with a piqued of curiosity, she picked it up and analyzed it.

"Odd, do I know this?" She said, raising her eyebrow. Then she hear Tyler's footsteps and she instantly hide it behind her as she look at Tyler, who finally arrived, with a bowl of snacks. He noticed the quick move that Linda makes which leads him to suspicious but he shrugged it off.

"Um, Tyler, if it wouldn't hurt, why do you have a scarf?" Linda raised the red scarf. And he instantly swore himself mentally as his eyes widens, he quickly replied. "A-Actually, I just b-bought that by now. Thinking it might be cool." He makes a smile. Trying so hard to make his defense against Linda's suspicions.

Linda already smelled the scarf, it smells feminine... She then glared at him. But she wished what she heard was through so she passed it off. She throw the scarf at the side as Tyler walk towards her and sat beside her. He suddenly noticed the TV, didn't he opened it? He look at the cord and its power light. The power cord was perfectly attached to the socket. He kneel down and to observe closely, no smell of a smoke.

Confused, he goes in front of the TV to press the power button. The power light turns off, then he pressed again. This time, however, the TV open again.

"Hey, Tyler..." He heard Linda muttered. He also noticed the clinginess of the girl. He wanted to ask why she's too clingy but she started talking. So he kept himself shut up and let the flow.

"Ever since I joined ASIC, first thing I need to do is to find a companion worthy of my trust." Linda said. Not focusing on the TV entirely. "And apparently, I got none. Instead, I got the rat more among the things... I don't know why he's fighting that he's a mouse when everyone always calls him rat. It's just the same!"

Both of them chuckled.

Linda sighed with a content smile. "Actually, he's the only thing, or person, I trust those years."

"You do?" Tyler asked surprise. He don't really expect someone like her to like a mascot. A rat mascot nonetheless.

Linda chuckled, turning his head to face him. "Expecting me not to? Just because I am a girl and mainly girls runs away in disgust from the rat. But hey, he's not that really a rat-way-acting."

They both laugh. True to her words, even Warechu is indeed confirmed as a rat-

(Warechu: "It's mouse, chu!")

\- the said mascot is not acting like the real mouse we knows.

Tyler felt a something landed on his shoulder. He look to the side and found out that Linda pulled her hoodie and let out her long green hair.

(Underling (Linda): -/- ... why the long hair?! I'm not your OC amd you must copyright my appearance or else...!)

Tyler can't help but be captive at the sudden change of her appealness. He can't help but stare at her new appearance. Wait-?!

"Why your hair turns long? I'm pretty sure it's just shoulder length. Because you look much... beautiful." He asked. Linda blushed at his flirtiness. Tyler didn't know that he said that out of blue. He knows it's not part of him to say things all of a sudden but he can't really helped it.

His stupor shook him out when he noticed Linda was already in front of him. He push his shoulder, making him lay his back. Before Tyler could move, Linda already trapped him by putting both of her arms at the sides of his head.

"Wha-?!" Tyler's eyes shot open in shock when her lips collided to his. He was out of words then Linda pulled her lips away from him, much to his dismay which he totally enjoyed it. Linda look at Tyler deeply in the eyes, Tyler swear there's a small hearts formed in her eyes but he shook it off. Maybe just a imagination.

"You know, I wanted to confessed..." Linda said, eyes half lidded. Tyler eyes shot open as he open his mouth to say something but Linda put a finger to his lips, silencing him in the process. "Don't. Let me do this. After all, you're the only person ever called me casually of my real name. No one ever considered saying my real name, not even that rat." She look at Tyler with hope in her eyes and appreciation.

Tyler wanted to say something again but he remembers that Linda's finger is silencing him. So he just nod. Linda nod back as she remove her finger and bring her face lower, each seconds passed her eyes slowly closed. Tyler's eyes close slowly with each second passed.

Linda's lips finally made contact to his.

Tyler felt something, he sure felt Linda was a bit unsure to her sudden movement. He also feel this when Nisa also kissed him.

Wait...?!

Did Tyler steal their first kiss?!

It was also his first kiss, but unfortunately, it wasn't Linda.

Tyler decided to ignore those thoughts for now as he enjoyed the kiss he received from Linda. Which he gladly accept.

As he enjoyed it he wasn't surprised when he felt her tongue already. He happily let her be as he also fight for dominance. However, he can't win. He can't overcome Linda's tongue even he tried using by force.

She was aggressive, Tyler's thought. But even if he's losing dominance, he still enjoyed her tongue. They made such as slurping sound along with their small moans. They parted away for a second but only after a few seconds they are entangled again in such a heat 'battle'. Tyler put his hand above Linda's head, pulling her deeper into the kiss but Linda is already kissing him much deeper with now exchanging their salivas.

But they finally parted away, a thick trail of saliva formed between them. They pant hard as their cheeks flushed red. Tyler can't lie, he actually enjoyed Linda's kiss. Being dominated for the first time is surprising for him, but Linda's thirsty and aggressiveness makes him wanting her more.

Linda remove her hoodie jacket and her outer garments and throw for True Deity of Sin knows where. Leaving in her black and grey tube and her black shorts. Her cute side glances she sents to him as she sat on his stomach but not enough for her to give her entire weight and might ended up hurting him. Tyler just stared at her, he couldn't really describe Linda other than beautiful. The most noticeable changes he just notice is her hair, it reaches her butt, which is quiet long. Also it's kinda cute though.

Tyler couldn't help but chuckled while Linda glard at him and told him stop staring. She pouted.

"Fine, if you want to play that kind of game..." Linda smirked. "...then so be it."

Tyler suddenly moaned when he felt her sat on his groin, she's using her butt(that she's wearing a black and grey panty) as she massage his growing cock. Tyler only lay there, giving a moan of delight for the ASIC member to hear. Linda yelped in surprise when she felt two hands grab her ass and proceed to move her faster. Linda also started to moan a little.

"Aha!"

They both stop whatever they're doing as they look for the owner of the voice with a wide eyes. They found Nisa standing with her hand of her hips as her other hand pointing accusingly at Linda. "What are you doing to Jordan in the name of justice? Isn't it called already that you're raping such innocent as he is?!" Nisa exclaimed, with a heroic pose.

Tyler honestly forgot that Nisa is inside. The 'oh no's echoes in his mind.

Linda give her a snarled. "The fuck do you care, whore?! Just leave us alone!"

Tyler and Nisa gasped at her bad word. "Bad person! In the name of justice, I will put you down!"

"We'll see about that!"

* * *

Tyler sat on the sofa... Moaning...

For the last forty-five minutes of giving him a headache and some complains about his neighbor's room. He finally stop the bickering of the two and calmed them down. But what he didn't expect is that Linda pulled Nisa as she whispered something only Nisa can definitely hear. Tyler became uncomfortable at their sudden large grins forming in their faces. Whatever it was, that can't be good.

But it was good.

Right now, that wasn't the thing on his mind. Only pleasure.

Linda and Nisa was licking up and down his lengthy member. His black shorts is being thrown to the side as the two cute girls started to lick his already hard cock. They're kneeling in front of his member. Nisa's licking is quiet gentle and passionate whereas Linda is unsure of how she lick and just do it aggressively.

He paid no mind though as he enjoyed two tongues for his cock. It sent his spines shivering in delight as he felt their tongues licked his head which almost drove him into the edge as he tries not to release his load and let leaked out his precum which set the two more faster of their lickings.

They always exchangs places where they want to lick. One would lick his balls as one would suck his cock. They keep doing that shifting places as only Linda and Nisa heard from the boy is his moaning. When they tasted his precum, they began wanting more as they doubled their effort to try him released his load.

Tyler, almost for a two minutes, holding down the pressure to stop him early. His balls swell as his cock tightened as he begin to pant along with the moans. The girls noticed this reactions and they began licking the head part which much pleasure for the boy.

"G-Guys, I'm about to...!" Tyler whimpered. Linda and Nisa winked at each other.

"Don't pent it up..." The girls said synchronizing. "...release it. Give us your cum for us to taste!"

Tyler eyes shut closed as he let out a long moan as he bursted out his cum. Firing his white essence at the two faces who's mouths is open. Some of his cum lands on their backs and sticks out some in their hair. Their faces is almost completely covered with white substances. They began to clean themselves by drinking all of his seeds. They even give each other a passionate kiss as they shared for his seeds for each other. They're moaning as they play with his semen.

Tyler, watching the shole foreplay with wide eyes, couldn't help but his cock suddenly becomes hard at what he's watching. The girls noticed his cock grow back to normal as they giggled, much for Tyler's embarrassment.

The girls started whispering to each other. Linda giggled again.

"A'right, I go first..." Linda stood up as she began to remove het bra, exposing her A cup breasts, and her panty, exposing her already wet cavern of pleasure.

She crawl towards Tyler as she stop when her dripping cavern is above his cock. He noticed she haven't move yet, when he look up, he noticed the unsure look of Linda. Maybe it's her first time?

"Hey, is this your first?" Tyler asked out what his mind wants.

Linda blushed in embarrassment. "Y-Yes it was..."

Tyler only said 'Ohh' as a response, better be gentle then. So he told Linda to start lowering very slowly. Linda only nods and listened. She stop when she covered the head of his member as she moaned, her pussy quivering in excitement as he began to lower herself more to capture all his lenght. Tyler only moaned in his position.

Then, as Linda capture all his length, something pop and Limda almost scream in pain as her hymen was completely broken, filling her canal by his hard throbbing cock. Tyler tried not to cum yet inside her. They stayed in that position for nearly a minute as the sips out of Linda's pussy, then she nod at him. Giving a 'go'.

She started moving her hips up and down slowly as she moaned in pleasure as his cock hit her cervix over and over again. However, she began to craved more and decided to move her hips faster. Tyler give his blissful moans as his hands grab her ample ass and spank it, giving the ASIC member a shivering spines of delight. Linda pull his head towards her chest as Tyler begins to suck and lick her bouncing breasts and her erect nipples, fueling Linda's desire as she rode above his member with desire. Her aggressive desire makes Tyler start thrusting upward as he squeezed a handful of her ass cheeks as he spank her again much to the ASIC ember's pleasure.

They began to feel something coming, and it only fastened their movements. Linda rode on Tyler's cock with such wanting of aggressiveness while Tyler thrusts upwards. For nearly a minute, they finally explode in a loud moans as they stop moving.

They were panting so hard as they tried to regain their air. They're hugging each other, only joy is what you can see to them. Linda finally closed her eyes and fell asleep on Tyler. The boy could only smiled at the greenette as he lifted her up and put her down on the other side of the sofa. He look down at her soaked pussy and noticed his own seeds leaking out of her cavern, which made him chuckle in embarrassment.

"My, you didn't give her a chance, huh?" He heard someone said behind, which made him froze in his place. Nisa...

She watched the whole ordeal with a smug look on her face. Tyler slowly turns around and find a bare naked Nisa spreading her legs wide open for his delight to see a soaked cavern of her. She still has this smirk plastered in her face but she knows that she's looking worried. Added that her burning face.

This display only makes his cock grew tall and strong for the second time. Not wasting a time, he quickly kneel down as he was above her. Tyler positioned himself to Nisa but before he enter, he give Nisa a passionate kiss. The girl widens her eyes as she slowly fell and enjoyed the kiss. Once they parted away, Nisa give him an encouraging smile as she readied herself.

Tyler slowly slid his cock inside her which is easy considering how very wet she was. Once he fully slid inside his whole cock, he heard another snapping noise as Nisa screamed in both pain and pleasure. Not wanting to hurt her, he let his cock buried in her canal for a whole minute for her to silent down. He noticed once again that she's also a virgin.

"It would be unfair for her if I sex with you first." Nisa said. "After all, I did get your first kiss. So I shall give her also your first. Justice is equal."

As Nisa finished her statement, the boy couldn't helped but admire her dedication as a caring person. An equality of a justice, eh?

"You may now move." Nisa smiled, finally back to normal.

Tyler began slowly thrust in and out of her canal, he's heating her G-spot quiet perfectly as Nisa give her bliss sounds as a music to his ears. Unlike Linda's aggressive ride, he always hit random places. He continued the slow pace until Nisa asked him to move faster now. And so he did.

He began doubling his speed and make his thrusts deeper and harder. This only makes Nisa moaned louder in pleasure. Their breathings was ragged as they keep moaning their names. Nisa's eyes almost rolles back to her head every time his cock hots her cervix. Tyler only keep on thrusting but much ferocity now.

They felt something inside of them boils as they feel their upcoming burst begab n coming closer. Finally, they exploded. With a shrill scream as they moaned out each other's names. At this moment, Nisa covered his cock with her juices as Tyler filled her womb with his seeds.

Nida was knocked unconscious after she released her orgasm. Tyler tried to stay awake, but after he pulled his cock from her canal. Tyler laid down on the floor, completely drained and tired out his aftermath. He finally closed his eyes as he drifted into the slumber.

* * *

 ** _[Gamindustri] : (Morning, 5:46 AM)_**

 ** _...[Planeptune, ?]_**

A purple haired little girl sat on the branch of the tree with a telescope in her hand, she has a glee smile on her face.

"Oh boy!" She exclaimed as she jumped down on the tree, landing on tge ground with no problem. " **Meanjojo** -san is gonna love this video!" She added with a giggle.

* * *

 **{SEXy Girl}**

 **Want to submit an OC as I perform the roleplay? Requirements in Chapter One.**

 **Please leave a review, favorite and follow my story. It means a lot.**

 **Stay thirsty boys~**

* * *

 **WILL BE EDITTED**

 **SORRY FOR WRONG GRAMMARS AND SPELLING**

 **MY BETA READER IS DOING IT**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Z-Angel (1)

**[\SECOND SUBMITTER/]**

 **\- ... Submitter: ' The Z-Angel'**

 **\- ... Rank: 'Author'**

 **\- ... OC: Kaarat Utsutsukowashi**

 **\- ... HDN's Characters: RED (Later: Kurome and Plutia)**

 **\- ... Lemon: "Aggressive"**

 **Lastly**

 **\- ... Enjoy**

* * *

 ** _[Gamindustri]_**

 ** _...[Leanbox, Seashore's Resort]_**

 **~(Kaarat Utsusukowashi)~**

A tall young man happened to be snoring loudly as he leaned his back on the wall. He is mumbling nonsense with that smirk of his. There's a bubble forming on his nose every time he snore and a drool at the corner of his mouth.

He's sleeping.

Whatever inside his dream... must be interesting...

What is that blush forming at his cheeks anyway?

"Guk!" His head suddenly whipped to the side after a hand flew over and slap his cheek. Waking him up from his mindful dream.

"Wake up you dummy! We still are hunting our wifeys, or MY wifeys!" RED cutely pout at him. He moaned as he rub his sore cheek.

"Geez Red. Can you be more gently?" He said. "And where the heck is my eyeglasses? I need those." True, his visionis quiet blur.

RED look around and she found the eyeglasses just beside the foot of Kaarat. "Oh I found it!"

RED knelt down to pick up the item but she, without her knowledge, unconsciously put her hand on his groin.

Kaarat widen his eyes as he felt a soft hand touched his private area from his outfit. It was soft. It was RED's hand. He almost grab her hand and put it back but he stop himself as RED stands up. She give him the glasses.

"Here." Kaarat nod nervously as he quickly put it on his face, granting him a much clearer vision this time. But the only thing he first see is RED's large bosoms.

He's been staying with RED to go 'hunting wifeys' and all the time he didn't have this urge unlike all those perverts he shove away to protect RED from sexual harrassments. But this time, his urges suddenly went sky rocket.

RED noticed his uncomfortable state, she leaned forward. "Is there something wrong?"

Kaarat tried to hide his erection but unable as he just covered it with his outfit and his hands. True that he maybe pervert in his dreams but he didn't once get aroused from his physicality. Add insult to injury, it only worsened when he gasped and his eyes found her entire cleavage when leaned forward.

"N-N-Nothing!" Kaarat tried to hide his urges by quickly putting him off away. But RED suspicious only grows as she insisted.

"Come on. Like seriously, we've been partners for a week to go hunt down my wifeys!" RED said to him as she stood straight and put her arms crossed under her bosoms.

Kaarat had enough as his nose shoots out blood as his conscious finally knocked down.

* * *

"Hngg..."

Kaarat groaned uncomfortably as he tried to find out where he is as he tried to look around but failed to notice familiar due to his eyeglasses in not on his face.

A giggle.

He shivered in fright in a matter of second after he heard that giggle. That sinister giggle. He noticed RED in front of him as she put something on his face. Then his vision returned back to crystal clear. He then look at RED.

Maybe not front... or rather ABOVE.

"Kuku~" RED giggled as she hugged him. A almost literal hearts flew out of her head as Kaarat wondered what's going on.

"Well~ tell me, Kaa, do you always ravage me in your pervert dreams~?" RED said sweetly and with sultry sugar. Kaarat gulped and shook his head, denying it. RED grinned as she down at him. Then she wrapped his erect cock with her leg.

 **(M)**

It took him to lately response it...

...

...

Ah...

Both of them are naked.

Kaarat stayed still in complete shock as RED purred him and kissed his chest. He had enough.

He roughly, but not hurtful, her chin to him as he give him a passionate kiss. RED was surprised for a second but she slowly got over in the kiss, they started making their tongues out. RED's leg carressed his erect hard cock as she move her leg up and down. Kaarat meanwhile is pullong her head towards him to deepened the kiss as their tongue wildly clasef for dominance while his other hand groped and massage RED's breast.

They parted away for a few seconds as they need air but they quickly entagled in a deep aggressive kiss. They are both breathing hard to the point they really needed to broke, and so they did. A thin trail of saliva formed between them as a hot breathe blew at each other with lusts now plastered in their eyes.

Kaarat put his right hand from RED's head to her ample ass cheek, she moaned loudly as her other cheek jiggles. He heard RED giggles as he look at her.

"Hehe~ I'm gonna need you to get..." She leaned to his ear. "...our wifeys~"

Kaarat couldn't help but chuckle as he agreed to that. "I like that idea you suggest. Can you be my first?" He whispered as he blew a hot air on her ear making her shiver in delight. RED gave up another giggle.

"I like that~"

Kaarat began kissing her from the neck as he left on a trail of kisses. RED only let out a small laughs and small moans. He kept on groping her right breast as he started sucking left breast and licking and biting down her nipple. RED's moans only grew louder.

They started 'eating' each other out when things turned hotter.

Kaarat is seating at the edge of bed inside their own single-bed room. He was holding down his moans, well, trying. Between his legs is a cute reddette beauty is sucking the head of his fully erect cock as she swirls her tongue around the head.

RED loves hearing Kaarat's moans. She suddenly grew a feeling towards the lad. Among the boys she can use, he is the first person she caught an eye. That's not only because he's protecting her but also because she sometimes founds some women coming closer to him every time he slept. She wanted to use him to hunt down wifeys.

But what feeling can she get if she, once in her life time, consider herself be the wifey?

Honestly, she forgot herself most of the time. But now, that will change.

He will her husby...

...and she will be her wifey~

Her thoughts shut down as she heard Kaarat's breathing turns ragged and faster. This brought her up to start bobbing her head and down from his erect cock. Her eyes is closed as she enjoyed the feeling of a hard hotdog in her mouth. Her tongue massages his thick base as she swirls it around his cock, much to Kaarat's pleasure.

Meanwhile Kaarat, his hand is resting above his turning-wifey girl who is bobbing her head with sweetness. The redette's large bosoms sways and bounce under her, Kaarat tried to reach it but the pleasure took him over every time the head of his cock stretch itself towards the back of her throat making her pause and gagged then proceed bobbing up and down on his cock.

His cock throbbed, signalling the incoming load that the cute redette's mouth is waiting more.

RED felt something come out at the tip of Kaarat's cock. Is it precum? She proceed to lick it.

Kaarat eyes widened. "RED!" His hand slammed down RED's head as he forced his prick much more deeper in her throat as he released her blizzard of warmth. This movement caused RED to gagged as her cheeks swell as Kaarat's mouth is suddenly filled in white essence. Her awaiting stomach accepted his cum heartfully as he tried to swallow his cum.

Kaarat is moaning loudly as he released his load as he deepthroated RED. His moans slowly subsides as he finally let go of RED's head. The redette stayed still as she suck his cock then after a few seconds she finally let go a pristine looking cock.

"Ahh~ that's a sweet sugar. Perfect for my wifey's milks!" RED said as she giggled, kissing the head of Kaarat's rod who shivered in pleasure.

After RED's stands up, she was suddenly grab to the waist by Kaarat then switched places with her, much to RED's surprise. She was now lying at the edge of the bed as Kaarat is now towering over her as his rod is pointing at the wet cavern.

Kaarat kneel down as he faced with her wet cavern as RED blushed in embarrassment and looked away. He noticed and smirk, then he dived in and start licking her. His tongue is moving around her depths, finding where spot got her more arousing.

RED, on the other hand, put Kaarat's head in prison by wrapping her legs around his head as he continued licking her. She is moaning quiet rapidly as she fondled with her own breasts, adding much more pleasure she was now enduring. She started panting rapidly this time, signalling the incoming juices she will released.

"Ka-a..." She moaned his name as she finally hit the spot. She let out a howling moan as she released her juices and splashed it on Kaarat's face. Though the guy licked the juices sweetly.

RED finally released Kaarat as she shivered in pure pleasure. Her daze is beginning to blur, her red cheeks makes her more cute. Kaarat wondered if he pull the knots on her knot, deciding to do so, he reached for it.

He reached for it and unbraid it. As he pulled so, he yelped in suprise as RED do in a crawling position, raising her ass higher. He has now the full picture of her dripping pussy, small hole for her ass, those plump ass cheeks and that pair of plump legs.

He grinned as he lightly slap her ass cheeks then jiggled in response as RED moaned in excitement. A red mark formed at her other cheek. Had enough, he placed his right foot on the bed and positioned his now throbbing hard cock at her wet cavern.

RED waited for a few seconds as she readied herself as she felt the head of his rod passed through her entrance and beginning to slide inside her wet cavern. RED is trying hard to suppress her moans which fortunately she can, for now.

As Kaarat finally pushed through, he instantly thrust hard then he moaned loudly. He suddenly heard RED's scream and he quickly asked. "Is this your first, RED?!"

The redette only nod in comfirmation. They stayed still in that positioned as Kaarat let RED to have a breathing room, though he tried to control himself from thrusting inside because the pleasure is building up.

"Y-You can now move..." RED encouraged him with a warm smile and a nod. Kaarat quickly accept this and pulled his rod until the head remains inside and then he thrust back. He continued doing this in a slow pace then he began to go faster and deeper into her canal.

Kaarat thrust in her insides as he writhe a small moan. Hitting RED from the different direction but he wanted to hit one place: her G-spot. It always drives RED's moans louder.

RED moans can almost be passed through the room from the other side. Good thing to know there's no one complained why we're 'noisy' considering their moans is like a volume of a rock song by now.

RED's eyes widened in shock as she felt Kaarat started to ram her pussy with gusto as her moans becomes much louder and her hands shakingly was grabbed from behind by Kaarat that he pulled her hands to pull her and to deepened the thrusts.

"R-Red...?!" Kaarat said as his balls tightened when he felt his incoming release.

RED moaned as she replied. "Kaa~ I'm about to cum~"

"M-Me too..." He warned. "Let's cum together!"

"Yes~" RED moaned. "Kaa~"

"RED!"

"...!"

"...!"

Kaarat gave up as he finally slammed his cock inside her one more time and his head penetrates its way to her womb and released his seeds inside her.

RED is now his _wifey!_

RED's tongue rolled out of her as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Like an ahegao bitch. Her eyes nearly rolled out at the back of her head as she wears a goofy smile. Her body writhe and shivers in pleasurity of their orgasm. Feeling the intense and hotness of their aftermath.

Kaarat let out a moan as he completely filled her holy place with his angels of life that will later on in a few months a new 'goddess' will appear and formed in her womb. He slowly pulled out his cock and let go of RED's waist that he holding the entire time after he put his whole rod inside of her.

This is gonna be much more interesting in Kaarat's life.

* * *

The redette's body lied to the side as Kaarat is behind her. The young man currently hugging the snoring redette as she quietly slept. Kaarat, who is looking down at his lover, couldn't help but smile happily. He dreamed of having a harem really.

Though at first he wanted RED but later on she wanted a harem, only is that it must women. Cute. Big boobies and sexy. So he exclude her. But she still got him over to help her.

But most of all, becoming a _father._

He then drifted to sleepless kiss after he hugged RED and kissed her on the forehead, before he lost conscious, he noticed her hair.

Then, he slept.

A small shadow appeared above them. It's the same girl last chapter. She smiled at the lovers as she held a camera in a record mode at them. She grab the blanket and covered the two lover.

"Sleep well you two~" The little girl said before quietly climbing down the bed and run towards the exit.

* * *

 **Stay thirsty my boys~**


	4. ATTENTION!

**(Miss)**

 **Hey guys... yeah.**

 **I know I haven't post for a long while, well, because I become... lacked.**

 **My grammars is still purely or not that 'bad' grammars from my previous chappys.**

 **Also, because of those I become inactive and can't think straight.**

 **My hired Beta Read hasn't give me the proper Doc, so yah, there, you'll have to wait.**

 **I lost motivation as well. Kinda.**

 **I wanted to apologize to those people who submitted an OC to me. Just wait guys/gals, because I can't think straight for a while. I hope you understand.**

 **...**

 **:3**

 **-NOTICE-**

 **!~~~~ HIRING** **TWO ACTIVE BETA READERS** **~~~~!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Stay thirsty boys~**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Neptune

**Hello guys and gals! As alway, I'm you Miss SEXy girl in the story as your host!**

 **Okay first of all:** **I have a story, it was my first story from FNAF. Obviously I made it into a lemon, an intense one. Then this stupidos calling themselves that my story was beyond and review it. THE FREAKS WHO THEY THINK THEY ARE?! I was forced to delete it despite many Authors PMing not to. But for freak sake those bullcraps warned me through PM (I don't wanna say his name because saying his name is a load of crap!) that I will reported to the staff.**

 **THEN WHAT'S THE POINT OF THIS FICTION WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN ENJOYED IT?!**

 **Whoever United Reviewer or whatever the freak you group called, am I the only person doing such thing?! AM I THE ONLY ONE YOU LITTLE SHITS WARNING ME?! Most of you were shameful! My story was internally criticized by most of them when I even looked at their profile they also read lemon stories which is even beyond than my own lemon. I even PM them that 'Dude, you're not fair.' But you know what that bullshit sorry-excuse-of-a-person did? IGNORED! The freak yeah I replied to them back and even apologizing when even their sorry asses can't do what 'they are supposed to do'. BITCH!**

 **Oh my god, I still remembered those painful, sickening words about reporting me to the staff. Of course at first I was worried but after investigating them back they themselves also done it. Suckers.**

 **I'm sorry to the readers but after hijacking their computer (yes, I know how to hacked someone's computer), I put porn pictures in the background of their computers to make it looked like when their parents sees it, or if they present something in the school (I swear I also saw a Microsoft there and jumbled it up all adding hentai gifs pictures here and there). I'm gonna laughed if I can only see their faces.**

 **And if I finally take my revenge, I'm sorrying my eyes out but we're even, especially to those I hijacked their computers. I didn't hijacked most and only did it to those who warned me through PM that even them red lemons that is beyond tendency. Don't worry to the other United Reviewers or whatever group you are, I actually searched up some of you and some of you are faithful to your work so I let your profile slide off my revenge screen.**

 **Anyway, about my huge absence. I'm sorry about those people who submitted their OCs to me but... I kinda wanna passed it away and threw it all in th bin.**

 **Not gonna lie to the submitter, I actually created your chapter but after knowing how many are there constantly sending their OCs with many characters chosen... It's kinda unbreathable for me to watch adult sexual stuffs without getting caught by my girlfriend (yes, I'm on to yuri but not a tomboy if you ask, and my bitch is beautiful and hot and innocent and I'm proud saying it, so you boys don't ask her name). And yeah, in high school I am now is choking the hell out of my time because of poor Values subject (honestly, who cares about that subject anyways) and giving me constant quizzes and seat works that I, at least, managed to get over mid-average.**

 **And there. That's maybe my reasons. I hope so, to everyone who waited this for a long time, I'm sorry. And to all submitters, I'm sorry, but the thing is, it pressured me a lot.**

 **Stop with the nonsense, and bury your mind to your, let's say, wet dreams~**

* * *

 **Neptune x Male Reader**

 _Hello, you are a boy and you know what you loves (don't lie) and you're about to tell your the story of your reality wet 'dream' filled of juices and semen._

 _You have these icky thingy device, sounds like some sort of fucked up name that you can't pronounced properly nor read it clearly but since you're a man of nature, you simply took it. And imagined your surprise me to see when you read the instructions of these device._

 _That's when an image of a sexy goddesses of Gamindustri filled your mind and added their sexy friends._

 _You're in a hell for a lot time! And the evil spirit will bring you to the pleasure you're so pleased at._

Welp, maybe you don't need to walk too far.

There, your one of the favorite loli girls eating a usual pudding dressed in that parka hoodie. Oh goodie! You could already feel your lower region pent up as you tried in vain of putting your erection off for now but when you remembered the not-bad consequences you can't helped it.

She looked over your direction, and you felt yourself boost with confidence. So you walked towards her as your erection died low, for now. You asked the CPU of Planeptune if she was okay to talk to you.

"Oh sure~" She said with a sultry tone an inviting look. "Let's go to your place!"

...that wasn't so bad after all.

"I know you've staring at me for far too long, young man." Neptune teased as she sat on your bed. You glared at her and pushed her over the bed, making you on top of her. She was surprised for a second before returning with a sultry look.

"Ready for the game already? Alrighty then~" Neptune said. "Now, give me what you got."

You launched your lips straight to hers as both you and her had a passionate kissed while your tongue rolled and slide along hers. She was inviting, that's what you could say as your hands roamed to her body as you felt her soft leg brushed against your erected rod and you shivered in small pleasure. And you could say that you wanted to strip naked and hers to.

Not wanting to broke your intimidate kissing, you removed your attire and throw it all outside the window. You then grabbed Neptune by the shoulder and pulled her hoodie off. Sadly, you need to remove the dress, so you had to break the kiss.

"Aww, what gives?" Neptune cutely whined as she pouted. You could feel your lower junior, that are now exposed to the elements, grew hard at this. You could feel your soul's _determination_.

That sounded copyrighted for some reason.

Anyway, after noticing your naked her expression quickly changed to that of amusement. "You're turning on already, by only kissing me?"

You wanted to sy that it's partly because of her legs brushing his groin for a while now but decided not to and nodded your head, your emotion swirling around you strongly. Your lust is going strong.

After she stripped up (while you watched and a long trail of blood erupted from your nose), both of you returned to the same position. You launched towards her neck and kissing it hard while tentatively licking in the process, you go to her collarbone as your hands go to her sides as you wanted her soft body that is gonna be yours soon. After you're done with the collar, you proceeded to move your tongue to her petite breasts, specifically her left breast, and you licked her nipple. Your left hand grabbed her right breast and squeezed it gently while your thumb and index finger pinched her nipple. Your other hand quickly had gone between her legs and into her precious place, her vulva.

After feeling your fingers to her folds, her legs instantly clamped around her arm as she moaned. Her eyes closed as her body writhed in ecstasy, her left hand gripping your hair while her right gripped the covers of the bed. You're done licking the left breast, you decided to move to her right and your hand changes as you continued your stimulation. Her breathing turned ragged and her cheeks were red as her legs continued to hug around your arm as your hand play with her folds.

The pure bliss she is feeling right now suddenly doubled, if not, tripled as she felt two of your fingers at the same time entered between her folds. Her vulva is dripping wet and your fingers slipped inside her because of her moist entrance. Your thumb accidentally brushed her clitoris and she gritted her teeth in pleasure. You decided to stopped stimulating her breast and kissed her, silencing her moans but her moans vibrated to your spine. You thrust in and out your finger inside her while you and her had a passionate and deep kiss, tongue dancing around each other and exchanging saliva.

"I'm about...! I'm going to... Cum!" She managed to say between the kiss.

Her pussy suddenly throbbed as you fastened your two fingers thrusting in and out of her. Feeling an incoming orgasm, you deeply embodied your two fingers in her pussy. Her body shook in bliss as her legs clamping around your hand tightened as you felt a moist juices drenching your fingers.

After a few seconds, her legs weakened and freed your hand from her warm confinement. She parted away from the kiss with a trail of thin saliva as she her chest heaves rhythmically up and down. You pulled out your right hand and looked on how drenched it was. You smiled as you think of a naughty thought.

"What... are you smiling at?" Neptune said, panting in exhaustion while her eyes drowsily looked at you. You didn't reply but instead you moved your already drenched fingers near her face.

Neptune caught the idea quickly as she winked at you and her mouth latched around your index finger. She began to suck your finger while her tongue wrapped around whilst she licked her own juices and after getting done with the first finger, she then moved to your middle finger and sucked it the same.

As you watched your finger getting sucked by your favorite loli, you couldn't help but imagine if your finger is your dick and is wrapped around her mouth.

That thought fueled your dick ad it twitches in anticipation.

 _Several seconds later..._

You sat down on the edge of the bed as Neptune slowly kneeled between your legs, almost making her face smacked against your pillar of pleasure. She looked up at you with a cute face, your hand gripped the edges of the bed to retrain yourself from doing a forceful fuck. She noticed this but decided not to say it, instead, she smiled.

Her right hand raked your groin as you shivered at her touch. Then slowly, her hand made its way to your dick and wrapped around the base of your cock. Then she pointed it to her face and moved closer as it aimed to her moist lips, she parted her lips slightly and stuck her tongue out to licked your the crown of your dick. By the simple lick, you felt yourself already in the gates of heaven. But you tried hard not to cum fast or else she will be disappointed.

She started to lick the crown as it started to get wet in her saliva while her hand started stroking your rocked hard rod from the base. She could feel the heat radiating from your cock. Then she started to sucked the head of your dick and, while slowly, taking your cock little by little in her mouth. The feeling of warm and moist cavern that is her mouth that is around you dick making your mind blank in intense pleasure. A trail of drool from the left corner of her lips as she started bobbing her head up and down to your cock while her tongue licked your dick from the inside of her mouth.

She slowly took your dick in her mouth until she gagged by ¾ of your cock inside her mouth. Her eyes quivered as she tried to adjust your length in her mouth. You could almost feel yourself at the verge of releasing but you hold on tight and only let out a pre-cum. Neptune's eyes widened in surprise, probably at the taste of your small released. Then with utmost wanting, she started to sucked your dick hard and begins to bobbed her head quicker than before.

You slowly feel your balls tightened to the point of releasing the incoming orgasm, that feeling only added more to the feeling as you feel her hand play with your balls. Couldn't keep it up any longer, you placed your hand over hand head and shoved your all your dick deeper into her throat and came inside.

Neptune's eyes widened in surprise as you came in her mouth and she moaned, your white sticky cum instantly flooded the remaining space of her mouth and most of it going down her throat. She tried to closed the smallest gap between her lips and your cock as her cheeks puffed the intensity of you cumming. Her nose hitting your pelvis while all your dick was inside of her mouth.

Ropes after ropes of semen invaded her mouth but after half a minute of continuous cumming, you finally let go of her head as you catch your breath. Meanwhile, your cock was still in her mouth and you could tell that your dick is still hard and wet. She slowly sucked your dick as you moaned at the sensitivity of your own rod. She slowly removed your cock out of her mouth as your cock was clean, her eyes was shut tight. Then she opened her eyes as she looked up at you then she opened her mouth for you to see your own cum flooding her mouth, you watched her tongue played with it, only adding your arousal as your dick stood straight and strong once again at this sight.

She closed her mouth and you heard a loud gulp, telling you that she drank your own cum. Then she smiled at you with a sexy look.

Then she stood from the ground, showing you her dripping wet pussy and petite breasts. She looked at the side shyly but with cute look.

"Soo, for the sake of fanservice," She murmured. "Guess it's your turn now."

Complying without a second thought, you stood in front of her and grabbed her by the legs, surprising her as her hands put on your shoulders, and lifted her up. You aligned your cock on her entrance and speared your way inside, instantly, all the length of your cock was covered by her insides.

She screamed in pain but you quickly silenced her cries as you kissed her. You could almost feel your leg shaking in pleasure and tried your hardest not to cum quickly at the intense pleasure. She was so tight and her walls hugged your cock tightly, you could feel the head of your cock hit the cervix of her womb. You stood by that position a bit more longer until Neptune can no longer feel the pain.

You parted away from the kiss as trail of saliva appeared between you two. She blushed red but she quickly smiled, you looked down to see blood.

"Don't worry about my virginity," She said, you looked up at her and stared at her purple eyes. "Just go on please."

Taking her words, you pulled your dick slightly and thrust back inside as you let her adjust to your size. After a few more thrusts, you slowly go harder and harder at your thrusts. During your thrusts, Neptune kept on moaning with each thrusts you'd gave as she felt her cervix getting hit each time you pushed your rod to her furthest depths of her canal.

Your thrusting slowly gets faster and stronger as the room was sorely filled with your moans and hers.

"Ah ah~" Neptune moaned in bliss, a drool escaping her lips. "You're so big.. ! Oh goddess...!"

With her face like that, face of fulfilled lust as you rammed her insides, you could your dick throbbed inside her, signalling the incoming train of white pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! My readers!" Neptune moaned out, her body was shaking at your thrust. "I'm about... to cuuuum!"

You took one final thrust inside of her and cum. Long roped after ropes of your own essence flooded her womb slowly, some managed dripped out from her cunt due to the small gaps.

Tiredly, you sat down on the bed while Neptune lay her head on your shoulder before shakingly lifted her body up to removed your still hard cock in her pussy. She then crawl on the bed and laid down on her back, she gave you a wink before she was covered in a soft but bright light.

You instinctively raised your arms in front of your face to block the blinding light. Then, the light disappeared. You slowly lowered your arms and you couldn't help but make your eyes pop out of your sockets and make your tongue rolled down to the bed.

And especially, _your rod stood from its resting place_.

On the bed, lying there, is the and only Goddess of Planeptune: **Purple Heart** herself.

"Hmm?" She gave you a teasing look plus a teasing smile and that embarrassed expression. "Oh? You're already hard at this form, how nice."

That smoking hot babe you knew since you were a child was now there on your bed, _fully_ _ **naked**_ for your eyes to raked over her luscious body of hers. You looked at her breasts that grew a size with her nipples erect hard and then to her pussy that is already dripping wet. You can tell that she's playing innocent but you decided to go with the play and act like you were so shock even after a minute.

Those plumped long legs bared in front of you, her blue eyes is giving you a very inviting look. You couldn't help but finally get over your shock and slowly crawl over her.

"You're already on the main event?" She said, but you noticed that she's making a sad expression. So you decided what's good for her and you.

You moved your face closer to hers, and her expression turns into confusion. You couldn't helped but smile, she looks so cute. So you dropped your lips to hers and give her a deep kiss. At first, she was shocked until she slowly melt in your kiss. It was a long 15 seconds kiss until you parted away, her face red and blushing hard but nonetheless, she looks happy.

"Oh you coy boy." She giggled. "Playing with woman's feelings like that, my fan must be jealous at you, huh?"

You couldn't helped but admired her meta jokes despite being matured enough.

"It's fine, I'm all yours." She whispered huskily and she spread her legs open.

That sentence was enough to make you gone mad, you grabbed her by the hips and guide your prick to her entrance. But unlike Neptune, you're gonna enjoy Purple Heart a little bit more. So you brushed your throbbing dick to her entrance, brushing and poking her clitoris as she pouted in impatience. You chuckled at her enthusiasm so you decided to stop, but you roamed your hands first all over her body, especially her chest, sides and legs. You wanted to remember each one of them from the back of your mind. You motorboated her chests as she moaned at your stimulation as her hands gripped the bedsheets. Again, you position this clearly while grabbing her hips and slowly entered her snatch.

Just from the crown, you could feel her writhing under you. You slowly inched your way inside her until your entire length was finally inside her, just like what happened to Neptune. You couldn't helped this time but stay longer, it wasn't maybe as tight as Purple Heart's human form but the intense warmth and the way her walls hugged your cock was way better than before.

Purple Heart writhed in small pain at your thrust, tears gathered up at the corners of her eyes as she shut her eyes tightly, her gripping on the bedsheets tightened. But she felt your hand grabbed hers and held it above her. Your left hand hold both of her hands while your right placed beside her. Her eyes opened at this sudden movement.

As much as you wanted to fuck the world of Purple Heart, you voiced out your concerned to her if she was alright.

"I'm fine, j-just go with it already." Purple Heart said, panting slightly. You didn't believed her so you suddenly latches to her left breasts and begin sucking her nipple, your sudden action surprised her but before she could protest, she moaned loudly as you bit her nipple gently.

Now that you give her pleasure, you started to make your lower body moved and started to thrust inside of her, all the while Purple Heart kept moaning as she couldn't do anything but moan under you.

You felt her body slowly giving up so you finally let go of her hands and placed it on the other side of her body and you let go of her breast and looked down at the goddess before you. Here you are, fucking the goddess of purple under you. She was wearing an embarrassing but bliss look.

"Y-You... ah! You're so... ah, ah mean!" She spurted out blushing hard but nonetheless she still smiled.

As you kept on fucking her, your eyes was glued to her breasts that kept bouncing up and down. Couldn't helped yourself, you used both of your hands and grabbed her breasts and cupped it in a handful pairs.

You felt that you are already in the heavenly feeling as you keep fucking and ravaging her insides with your hard prick, constantly kissing the entrance of her womb. Then you felt her walls slowly tightening around your dick as you felt her orgasm coming.

"I'm... cumming!" Purple Heart moaned out, grabbing you by the neck and hugged you tightly. Colorless juices drenched your cock from her insides, because of her orgasm, you couldn't helped but quickened your movements and started ramming in and out of her. Your hard cock always kissing deeply the entrance of her womb that you certainly almost felt that your dick can enter inside her womb.

The bed squeaks repeatedly after each of your thrusts inside her. Her moans is like a beautiful song and it doubled your efforts, and after a few more seconds, you gave your final thrust and came inside of her womb liters, instantly flooding her holy 'room'. Your body shook from your aftermath of glowing bliss. Some of your essence managed to slip through the gap and dripped down to the bed, making it wet in the process.

By physical and mental exhaustion, you finally gave in and fell over her. Your vision slowly dimmed down until all you can see is black of your unconsciousness.

* * *

You slowly opened your eyes and blinked a few times. You looked tiredly around the room for a moment before remembering what happened.

You started to look around but a gentle hand quickly grabbed your chin, forcing you to look in front of you. And you noticed something that could male your energy returned.

There, seating in front of you is two girls. One is a mature woman, the other is a petite one. They are _Purple Heart_ and _Neptune_.

"The author wanted to spice things up so she thought this type is better." Neptune cutely said while wearing a cute smile.

Purple Heart giggled. "True, I never expected to make love with my other self."

But before everything could continue, you blinked and found yourself in the darkness. Confused, however, a set of words appeared, or selection to be exact.

 **Hello there, sorry for the cockblock boys but you need to choose.**

 ** _[Continue? (Purple Heart & Neptune) - YES or NO]_**

 ** _Or_**

 ** _[Next: (Chika), (Compa), (Rom and Ram) - CHOOSE]_**

 ** _..._** you're confused.

 **POLL IS OPEN NOW! VOTE IN MY PROFILE EVERYONE! YOU HAVE THREE DAYS TO VOTE WHO'S GONNA BE THE NEXT GIRL!**

 **Stay thirsty my boys~**


	6. Chapter 6 - NeptunePurple Heart

**Heya, guys and gals, I'm back, it's been like, uh, three or four months since I uploaded? Apparently the usual school excuses is what I can only say. *shrugged, dodging the sharp weapons you've thrown followed by a 'boo'***

 **As sha sha sha! Silence on 'ya! I'm a lazy, busy girl who lovingly found a cute girlfriend. How amazing girl life to be, ya' know? Apparent, not only school is what I'm busy about but my also small job as a hacker. Sometimes, I had to make some video of me undressing in front of the camera for those perverts and they will go give me money. I'm not actually surprised when my girlfriend found out that I'm practically selling my body but hey, I don't regret it. I need money all I can to support me, my family and my girlfriend. Albeit in a wrong way, I don't care.**

 **As if society would care, hah!**

 **And if any of you wanted to get my video of me undressing, go to hell before you get it.**

 **Anyways, enough my rambling and let's continue on with the show of especialization of wet dreams!**

* * *

 **Boy's POV**

As much as your non-conscience mind to have some fun with the cute little twins or have a forceful titfuck from your favorite nurse-in-training or a hot sexually(?) frustrated of so-called 'little sister', you decided to choose the **Continue** one.

Suddenly you were covered in bright light to see yourself lying down on a soft bed, a pillow under your head. Your position is so comfortable.

But it became better after you see those two in front of you: a petite teen in a naked hoodie which you idolized and fantasized with and a woman butt-naked and no less, a goddess, in front of you. It feels like you're clouded with nothing but pleasure and bliss imaginations.

You could feel a trail of your saliva from the corner of your mouth as you stared at them. Neptune and Purple Heart had already noticed this and looked at each other, then they both wink. Your perverted expression turned into confusion when you noticed it and suddenly the two lowered down between your legs.

What a great blessing you've been awarded for! You reeled back your head as you felt two, different, soft hands enveloping your dick. You could see Neptune's all so cute but a little pervert look and Purple Heart's horny look.

Today, a special two-in-one blowjob is about to come, no pun intended.

Neptune licked the base of your meaty cock with her wet-saliva tongue as she indulged in your hot meat. Meanwhile, the Goddess of Purple was licking the underside of the head of your cock. You could feel a shiver run down your spine but in a pleasing manner. They simultaneously work to your dick, giving you thousands of pleasures which you wanted to so badly to cum and spray it to there adorable faces but you decided not to so they wouldn't be disappointed.

Their hands roamed around your balls. Neptune constantly swapping with her mature self from the base to the underside of your dick, vice versa to Purple Heart. They repeat that process for a minute until Neptune changed and started to suck the bulbous head of your head. You almost reeled back in pleasure and the idea of cumming in her mouth proved to be difficult but you resist, you already passed that one and so you can do it again.

You gripped the bedsheets with your knuckles turning white all the while your blissful expression is noticeable to the two. Neptune continued to suck your dick and looking up at you with her cute expression.

"Are you done? Little me?" A horny voice of Purple Heart said. "Can I take a turn too?"

Neptune popped off your dick in her warm cavern that is her mouth. "Sure, sexy, big me!" Neptune moved out of the way.

Now, Purple Heart faced your wet dick and tentatively licked the head. Eventually, she decided to end her tease and simply engulfed your dick with her warm mouth. Your disappointment of Neptune's mouth leaving your girth was instantly vanished in a flash as Purple Heart's turn. She started with a slow pace before growing faster, unconsciously engulfing more of your dick until she felt like she's ramming your rod in her mouth, her tongue wandering around your staff like a delicious lollipop.

At last, you couldn't last any longer. With a throbbing dick as a warning for Purple Heart, you came in her mouth. Fortunately, she sensed it and quickly pull out your dick from her hot, smoking mouth. Your cum came spurting out of her smoking face, landed on her breasts and some in her hair.

"Hot... and sticky too..." Purple Heart muttered as she licked your white essence near her mouth. She cupped some that are on her breasts and sucked her fingers with cum on it. "It's a bit salty... but it's quite addictive in its taste." Then she gave you a sultry look.

You don't need a raw porn image for your dick to rise like a pen filled with ink and life. You love the site of the goddess in front of you.

"Hey, give me some of his milk too!"

You suddenly found yourself staring at the two. Purple Heart was surprised when Neptune pounced on her, making her yelped and fall on her back to the floor. Neptune's body hugged her CPU's one, there body intertwining unconsciously as Neptune latched on Purple Heart's breasts to suck the excessive cum left on her mountful blob.

From your point of view, the angle was amazing. You watched the two girls moaned in their own world as they travel their hands around their body, constantly kissing like a horny lesbian. Just between their legs is their pussies scratching each other. An idea formed on your head as you wear a drooling grin.

You quietly crept towards the two love, same gender, love birds. They didn't noticed you but they then after you plunged your two fingers in each of their pussies.

The two made a surprised yelp as they wiggled around your finger. But they kept moaning and tried to get closer to your fingers that they ended up hugging each other. Your fingers kept on thrusting in and out of their pussies, in the process, their pussies continued to convulse and moans escaped their mouths.

"Muah~!"

"That's soo good~"

You could feel your tongue sliding to your lips as you watched the erotic scene before your eyes. You fapped slowly while simultaneously thrust your fingers in their pussies.

Neptune kissed Purple Heart under her and grabbed her big breasts and started to motorboat it while Purple Heart kissed her human self back. Her hair was spread out on the floor. You fastened your fingers as their moans muffled in their kisses. Finally, they stop and climax hits them, and they all let out their loud moans.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming on my HDD self!" Neptune cried out with a dazed look.

Colorless cum covered your hand and wet the floor with the girl's overflowing juices. The two stopped their hot scene and tiredly cradle to one another in the same position. Neptune laid her head on her CPU's breasts. The two looks dazed and small pink hearts were forming in their eyes.

You spread their legs and positioned it from Neptune's pussy, you could feel from the tip of your dick how moist she really is. With a tight resolve, you plunged in her, surprising her.

"Ah! Ah! I'm being pounded so hard- ah!"

You slapped her peachy butt, interrupting her sentence as she pout cutely and continue to moan for your ears as beautiful music. You began to thrust your legs back and forth, constantly slapping your pelvis from her butt, your cock dwelling deep inside of her canals. Your dick kissing the entrance of her womb.

Grabbing her waist, you began to ram inside her. Neptune's body rocked back and forth above her CPU self. You could feel yourself coming closer to the brink of ultimatum, as well as Neptune's incoming climax.

"I'm going to- ah...! Cum, cum inside me! Give me your papa's milk!" Neptune begged, mouth open as she continued to moan out each of your thrust. Somehow you felt weird but slightly aroused at Neptune calling your precious cum as 'Papa's Milk' but nevertheless it fueled your desire and faster you thrust inside of her.

The warmth tripled its effect, you could feel nothing but white bliss and finally your legs gave its last push and your dick came inside of Neptune. Her eyes widened as she felt her womb quickly filled to the brim with your hot cum and some seeping out of her pussy from the small gaps. The two of you pant hard as you slowly pulled out your cock from her warm confinement. Your dick, however, was still hard and raging for more. Despite the numbing pleasure and shaking energy of your legs, you looked to your second pray. Just below the prey you've eaten, another much better version emerged with that smoking body.

"Come with me, fill the emptiness of my desire." Purple Heart said, invitingly spread out her pussy.

You didn't hesitate plunging your dick in Purple Heart's pussy. She let out a loud moan as you started feeling her warm insides and continue to fuck her relentlessly. Neptune's body was over her, she stared at her CPU self as you continue to fuck Purple Heart's world. Your moans, haggard and gasps, mixed with Purple Heart's sweet moans.

"Oh, ah! Ah! I'm cumming, you're pounding me so hard! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Needless to say, she was cute at that reaction of hers. You're feeling the intense tightness in her pussy, your dick that is covered in some cum from your last pound from Neptune and her juices, you couldn't help but the needs of releasing your load inside of her right now.

And you wouldn't say no.

You thrust forward so deep and let out a grunt and cum in Purple Heart's pussy, which followed by her climax. You continued to release ropes after ropes of cum inside of her and some excessive cum seeped out. You stayed in that position for a few seconds before plopping out of her.

"Ah, ahh, ahh~"

You stared at the two girls on the floor with their pussies covered in white cum. You let out a grin of satisfaction.

But a darkness surrounded you again.

 **Option 1: NEXT (Noire)**

 **Option 2: OTHERS (RED, Marvy or C-Sha)**

 **POLL IS NOW OPEN! YOU HAVE ONLY ONE WEEK OR LUCKILY IF MORE! GO AND VOTE NOW IN MY PROFILE!**

 **PS: Sorry for a short one, but I can hopefully promised for the next one to be long.**


	7. Chapter 7 - NoireBlack Heart

( **Beastly Cocker's POV)**

You don't know what.

You don't know when.

You don't know with the rest of the W questions including H.

But one thing for sure.

You wouldn't waste this opportunity.

Hell **_NAAAAWW MAAAN!_**

Forget about being a hero in the story.

How about have some fun with a goddess whom you long over fantasize with drool and ecstatic feeling, Noire.

That sexy thot twintails made you lick your lips in sheer semipleasure forming around your body. You tried your best not to make a move for if she noticed you, you don't want your dick be the first thing to be slice up.

You're currently hiding in closet inside of the queen sized bathroom. You don't know why there's a closet in the bathroom but it's very convenient and you don't care the details. You're legit right in front of the doors in Celestia.

Peeking from the small gap, your eyes wide and intently stares at the currently naked goddess showering in the room. You couldn't help but drool in hunger but not of hunger but of lust.

It is unbecoming, any eerie movements could be your consequence. So with a gulped you watched the goddess traced her hands all over the body with a shower pouring gently over her head. You can't help bit imagine that the shower is releasing your cum instead of water.

You hissed very silently at that thought.

You continued watching the young woman who constantly looked around as if she felt suddenly uncomfortable. Hehe, she didn't know you're location and the way the closet faces the shower where Noire was in right now is just way too good.

You can see every inch of her body, especially her most precious life. That pink semi hardened nipples over that good bounty of breasts, and that slit of her pussy: clean and pure. That plumpness of her ass and curvy body. She might not entirely beat Purple Heart's but damn Noire's hair without a braid and hugged her back makes her really delicious in the eyes of men.

After the shower, Noire turned off the shower as she grabbed the towel that was hanging from the side. She continued to look around still as she approaches the closet. She's not entirely focus in front of her that until she opened the door, you reached her out and put a handkerchief around her mouth and surprise her.

"Humf?!"

As she processed the shock, she tried to struggle back but instantly went limp and you held her. Looks like the drug works perfectly, now, you get off the closet. You're fully naked, like her, with an exception of your cock standing and pointing right at the goddess. You hugged the unconscious Noire and shiver in pleasure as your dick rubbed with her smooth stomach area.

You wanted more of that pleasure so you continues to rub your dick around her body. But you managed to stop cumming after a minute worth of rubbing your dick around her.

"Hehe~" You licked and then grinned as wild thoughts of very different ways.

You kissed her deep and snaked her tongue immediately in her mouth with such vigor as you ravaged her mouth. You right hand snaking down her ass and gave it a bountiful of a slap and grabbed it. You smirked the moment Noire let out an unconscious moan. Your left hand then started to groped her right breast all the while simultaneously doing the other. You hunger for her body and can't help but become a wild bul.

 **Boobjob/Titjob + Blowjob**

You laid Noire on the bed, after you exit the bathroom and immediately made your way to her personal room. You make sure you locked the door to avoid her little sister and her oracle entering.

As you finally laid her down on the bed, she's still unconscious then you let out a bull-like inhales and exhales to not go wild just right after you put her on bed.

Calm down, but your dick won't.

You then sat on her stomach, well not exactly sat, more like you sat over her. You positioned your thick cock between her breasts that is well-known valley of pleasure. You grabbed her pair of breasts and pushed it around your dick, coating everything except the head in mild but sensatioinizing feeling. You moaned out as you started to move your hips back in forth. You looked down and noticed that your dick barely reaches her mouth as she kept of releasing moans. Your dick smoothly moved because she's still wet.

That warmth from your dick can't help but thrust harder and farther until the head of your dick managed to push through between her pink lips. You shivered in pleasure as you continued to thrust your hips back and forth with an impending release. The feeling of the head of your dick in the mouth of Noire while your thick rod still covered between her breasts, it feels like you're fucking a pussy.

"Oh, oh~, oh shiiit..."

At last, it wasn't long before you lost it and released a handful of cum in her mouth. You let out a howl of pleasure as you thrust forward until you let go of her breasts and forcefully thrust your dick in her mouth down her tight throat and you can see that your cum came seeping out of her mouth but you pulled out and jacked off on her open mouth.

You can see inside her mouth your white cum. So you pulled her tongue a little and raised her head, you started to noticed that the cum started to go down her throat. This brought your wet and covered-some-cum dick sprung to action.

"Ha ha, this is too good."

 **Assjob**

You turned Noire over while you're still over her. After turning her around, you positioned your dick between her ass and grabbed both amples. You started thrusting back and back the same like you do with her breasts.

You can help but look down while thrusting back and forth, goddess's back body was so smooth, you can't help but imagine of covering it with your cum.

Just thinking about that you started to thrust faster and faster while the bed started to creaked silently.

You can't take it anymore so you let out a grunt as your cum came flying out of your dick and on to her back. You let out a sigh as you satisfied yourself from behind the goddess.

Now, it's time for the main course.

* * *

Noire's eyes slowly opened. It was a little blinding for a moment because of the bright light. But she managed to adjust in the light and tried to understand where she was.

She's surrounded by lights near her as she laid on a bed. Over the lights were darkness. But she noticed something very important...

She's completely naked.

Her face suddenly flushed red the moment she noticed this and tries to cover her precious areas. She let out a shriek.

You then slowly approached her the moment she noticed your presence. She glared daggers at you but once she noticed that you're naked as well with a massive and raging boner standing and pointing right at her. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Wh-Wh-Wha-Why are you n-naked?!" She asked with her voice crazily stuttering and her face red as she pointed right at him. You peeked over her uncovered breasts that she conveniently removed her arm. But she noticed this and retracted back.

"Well, Noire-chan..." You began with a smirk.

"Noire-chan..." The goddess of Lastation shivered in disgust.

"... I wanted to spend a time with you as your friend."

Noire blushed immensely. "F-friend?! I-I have many friends! I don't need you heck I d-don't even know you."

"Yeah, catch this."

You threw something to Noire and landed near her. The goddess's eyes widened in shock at the sight of Anti-Crystal. She turned back to you with anger in her eyes but she has no strength to move or even shout at you. She simply gritted her teeth as she tried her best cover her breasts but to no avail for her arm finally gave up and her arms limply hanged on her eyes.

She noticed a light beside her and that grabbed her attention away from you. She tried her best to turn her head around and managed so but she was speechless to what she saw.

She saw her CPU form laying down beside her unconscious. She has no words and was completely focus at her CPU form. Noire began to wonder if this was all just a dream until she heard you coming closer.

She watches you made your way on the bed and you pulled Black Heart by her leg. She tried to shout 'stop' but you simply ignored her.

Now, you positioned yourself behind the unconscious black goddess while your hands began to roam. You're doing this in front of Noire, watching you doing many naughty thing's to her CPU form, she can't help but blushed red as she can't help but feels like she too was being violated.

Your hand pulling the thin fabric between the legs of Black Heart, exposing the goddess's clean pussy. You spread her pussy in front of Noire who simply stayed there, as if she's paralyzed. You then put a finger in of her pussy, massaging her insides as it began to release colorless fluids. You tore her suit that covered her breasts and began to groped it intensely.

You're doing this while watching Noire slowly turning on and can't help but move her arms down to her pussy and began to move her fingers in her.

You also felt Black Heart slowly waking up, but not without moaning in pleasure. Looks like you managed to control Black Heart, you grabbed her chin to turn around you and launched a kiss to the CPU goddess who gladly gave under your shivering kiss. Your's and her's tongues slides and roll around with each other. You just love how she kissed you back.

You parted off from her with a smirk and Black Heart cutely smiling, you can see in her eyes are pink hearts instead of power symbols. Then, you two turned to Noire. Then both of you smiled as Noire shuddered.

"N-No, please nooo..."

* * *

You simply laid on the bed as Black Heart continued to bounced on your rod while pleasuring herself by sucking her nipple from her breasts. You simply grabbed her legs and massaged it while also grabbing her ass, you can't help but also thrust alongside her as the CPU goddess let out a loud moan.

"Ah, yeah, give me that master. Your dick is soooo good~"

You smirked at the CPU's wantings and simply started to thrust alongside her. Then suddenly, you raised yourself up and, surprising the goddess at the same time, hugged her by the waist and started to forcefully pushed her up and down on your dick. You are breathing like an animal while Black Heart moaned louder at this.

At last, you came inside of her and filled her 'storage' room down to brim in a mere second. Some excess cum started to overflow from the tight space. You then kissed Black Heart as she kissed you back.

The two of you make out with each other, still your dick in of her, and slowly parted away with a thick trail of saliva between you and Black Heart's mouth. She cutely smiled at you as she whispered from your ear.

"Thank you for the meal, master."

...

Looks like you can't help but continue to 'play' with her. You filled Black Heart's pussy many times and violated her body until to the point she's tired, all over her body are covered with your cum. Black Heart panted as she licked a cum near her mouth and smiled, satisfied she closed her eyes. Still covered in cum.

All that wild intercourse were watches by Noire who's on the bed without any strength because there's two Anti-Share crystal around her.

But she was surprised until you lifted her up and positioned your still cum covered dick on her virgin pussy. Her eyes widened in horror at what's about to happen as she tried to one last time shout.

"N-No, anything but thaAAAAT!"

You and Noire's body finally connected as one. She screams in pain as her hymen finally broke and small amount of blood gushed out from her the tight spaces. Your dick and the way you felt inside her felt like heaven itself as you held her up as you stand, you're carrying Noire up by her legs while her hands on your shoulders.

You started to move your hips by thrusting your dick in and out of her, with each thrusts she moans loudly as deep as your thrust. You can feel your dick kissing the very entrance of her womb and the way her wet insides clamped while at the same time stimulating your dick around.

"Ha, ahh, Noire-chan, your pussy felt so damn good that I can't help but cum at any moment...!"

"Ah, ah, ah!"

Noire's mind is daze and can't reply to you. She's having a heavenly feeling of pleasure. She just wanted to stay like this, she can't help but started to think dirty thoughts.

"Noire-chan, I'm gonna cum! Please accept it whole heartedly!"

"Ah, ah! Ah! AHHH!"

You two let out a scream of pleasure as Noire gushed out her colorless cum around your dick and you filling her womb with your thick baby-making liquid. But you can't stop cumming until to the point where you collapsed on the bed due to your legs shaking in sheer pleasure. Good thing you hugged Noire from the fall.

For a full minute you stopped on cumming, you and Noire panted in exhaustion. You have a wonderful life.

Because, you finally noticed a faint pink hearts forming from Noire's eyes as she finally let out a smooth words.

"Goodnight, master."

* * *

 **{** **SEXy** **Girl -** **Sexia}**

 **WOOOO!**

 **HELLO BITCHES AND BIGDICKS! I'm back Sexia** **the hentai queen!**

 **I freaking finally finished this new chapter! Oh my gosh I just finished this by midnight and I'm unsure to the wrong spellings and grammars. But I'm sure you boys don't care that, right?**

 **Oh yeah, why I just made this now? Because I accidentally happened to see her** **mmd** **porn videos in** **Xvideos** **website. Then I remembered, 'oh shit, my fucking** **Lemondimension** **'** **and instantly furiously typing my phone.**

 **Hopefully you like this boys, because I just happened to be holding a dragon dildo right now and bouncing on it while trying my best on writing this Author's note. Damn, it feels too good...!**

 **Right. Anyway, the poll shall be open again. So, choose your new candidates now!**

 **1\. (MAIN)** **Vert**

 **2\. (OTHERS)** **Chika** **,** **Histoire** **and Mina**

 **PS: I think I'm going to continue some of the OC submitted by the Authors, well, as long I'm interested. Well, I'm gonna be more lively if any of you choose Arfoire, Kurume, Magic or Linda but I wanted Arfoire the most.**

* * *

 _ **"Stay thirsty boys~**_ ** _"_**


	8. Chapter 8 - Histoire (Fairy and Human)

**I was caught off guard to see many people would vote for Histoire, I thought many of you would anticipate Vert's different ways of giving a 'titjob' but, if I had to guess, you're curious? Or rather aroused? Hmm, I hope it's the second one.**

 **Well, to be in fact I almost finished Vert's chapter, thinking that you all would choose the usual route of 'CPU First.' I'm glad it changed for a bit.**

 **Well, enjoy! And don't forget to be creative at how sexy you can imagine Histoire is.**

* * *

" **Size Doesn't Matter** "  
\- by _Sexia - The Goddess of Lust_

 **(Beastly Cocker's POV)**

I don't know how I got in such position but there's no need for boring details.

Right now, I'n going to deliver the a stack of unfulfilled documents to Miss Histoire's room as her assistant.

Yes, I'm an _assistant._ As much as I love explaining why, but right now, I needed to do my job.

"Excuse Miss Histoire, the documents are here-"

I opened the door and was greeted by a sleeping tome on the table. Lately, I noticed that Histoire is getting stressful due this unfulfilled documents and was pent up frustrated at the two CPU sisters, especially the older one. Although I may find Miss Neptune cute and her Goddess goddammit-ly beautiful, she does not suit my standard as a tidy person.

Ahem, well, at least if we're talking about serious business but I'm not gonna lie having my lewd fantasy for my goddess. I shook out my thoughts as I walked towards the table beside Histoire. Carefully trying not to wake up the Oracle, I put the stack of document but suddenly one paper got sent by the air conditioner wind flying down.

"Oh no."

I mentally cursed as I watched, and albeit too react (or one rash move could make the whole stack fell and scatter all around), the paper covered the face of the Oracle.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry Miss Histoire, I-I'm just gonna take this off from your face."

I pulled off the paper from the Oracle's face slowly but after pulling it out, I noticed how red Miss Histoire is. She's goddang cute by now. But her breathing is oddly hot and it reeks...

... Wait, is that a smell of an alcohol?!

Damn, even she started to get to that point?! Maybe it was due to her stressful days and can only relieve herself from strong drinks. But to be honest to myself, I didn't think a fairy like her side can withstand alcohol. I mean, the taste was strong and overwhelming powerful.

"Eh, you..."

"Huh? Do you need something Miss Histo- mmf!"

I don't have enough time to react fast as the fairy as the size of your head suddenly covered your lips with hers. My cheeks flared up red as I stared at the fairy before me kissed me without any warning at all. Why is the oracle doing this?! But I have no time to react as I felt myself getting over the kiss.

But I felt a small tongue - probably Histoire's - snaked its way in my mouth. Oh shit! We're heading down from 0 to 100 real damn fast. But, for some (lewd) reason, I entangled my own tongue around hers. Well, she might be the first one to move but she has no way to overcome the difference of size between humans and fairies.

In the end, I won over the passionate kiss.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around the small body of the body with delicacy and pulled the kiss deeper. I took over the kiss and fought back with your tongue as she moans. My tongue entangle around hers as we make-out with ragged breaths and hard-beating hearts coexisting with low moans.

Finally for almost a minute, both of us pulled away, letting out a thin string of saliva between me and her. I opened my eyes only to see Miss Histoire put her small hands on my cheeks. I just truly noticed how cute and enticing this fairy before me. Her flushed red cheeks and half-opened (or closed?) eyes make her more like in a state of heat. I also noticed from her azure eyes are a pair of small pink hearts on it. I oddly stared at it before she shakes me out first.

"P-Please!"

"Eh?"

"Make a mess _in_ me!"

...

It took me a minute before lewd thoughts ran my mind as a painful bulge formed in my pants.

"Eh?!"

* * *

I let out a moan as I tried to hold it back but it was utterly futile and pathetic faces are forming on my expression. I'm sitting on the chair with my pants on my feet.

And an extremely aroused, and half-naked fairy - whose hair was not in twintails but rather free behind her back - sniffing on my cock without any care of the world.

I watched as Histoire put her hands on the head of my dick that causes me to moan. She then wrapped her arms around my dick until both her arms met and ended up hugging my dick with all her body that sent a spike of pleasure in your mind, making my dick grow bigger and taller but she doesn't seem to mind. She started to kiss the head of my pleasuring rod and even licking it with such vigor, her tongue trace under the head and kiss and tries to suck along with licking even the very tip. I really can't think of anything else other than letting out moans.

Histoire seems to be watching my expression because she's looking up at me with lustful and cute gaze of hers. She then started to move, her whole body, up and down my shaft.

My dick twitched hard at such stimulation. Histoire continued to rubbed her body with such vigor.

Getting very close to my released, I let out a hormonal moan and exploded, sending my cum - semen - on the air and eventually fell on the body of Histoire.

I panted hard but still stared at what batshit I'm currently watching at.

My dick is still sensitive and my own cum all over it but dang Histoire got it under control. She licked off all the cum on the head of my dick, sending pleasures down my spine. The way on how she lustfully licked off the cum from my dick is such a delight to see. After her mouth swell at the amount, she looked up at me as she opened her tiny mouth, their my cum as she swirls it up with her tongue. Then she closed her mouth and a loud gulped erupted from her. She let out a moan after swallowing my cum with such sultry look as she licked her lips, along with a bit of cum.

"Delicious~" She harmonized in my hearing.

Even though she's the Oracle, even though she's a fairy, her alluring woman-motherly nature can be super sexy that I just seemed to notice now. The corner of my mouth began to drool as I stared at the small body of pleasure before me. The fairy looked up at me with such intoxicating eyes that I can't put my eyes anywhere other than her whole body.

She let out an erotic moan as she started to unhooked her bra, out came a small pair of breasts and then pulled up her panty that showed her pussy that is so small, pinky and wet.

...

I grabbed Histoire around her body gently using both of my hands, she let out a cute yelp. Then I positioned her very small pussy on the tip of my dick. She just continued to let out moans of pleasure as I rubbed my hard-like rock dick. Until I couldn't hold it anymore and forcefully pulled her down my cock, well, at least the tip.

Just the head of my dick, I can see its bulge from her quivering pussy as she let out a load moan. I also noticed a small trail of blood, she's a virgin huh. I'm sorry that I hurt her but the pleasure is just so intense right only after I put the head of dick in her. Her pussy is already sucking my dick dry due to how small she is.

And then, the fun part.

I slowly pushed her down and pulled her up. This movements made the Oracle let out her loudest moans and ecstasy covered her expression. I just managed to put almost all of my dick in her, like 3/4 of my dick is in her. The pleasure was so strong enough to make me moan loudly alongside her.

I almost let it out in her too early because she's just too damn tight! I stayed in that position for a moment before starting to move Histoire up and down repeatedly now. The Oracle only put her hands on my own as she let me do the bidding.

Each time I gently fuck the fairy, it was such a one hell of a pleasure that I probably won't forget.

Eventually, I can't contain anymore the peak of my pleasure and finally cum inside of her. I gritted my teeth as I watched the small fairy let out her tongue and her eyes tearily stared up with flushed cheeks forming an ahegao face. My cum swelled up in her belly as a huge amount of it gushed out from the tight gaps of her pussy.

After awhile, I let go of the fairy and the Oracle simply stayed in that position with my dick still in her.

Goodness, I didn't even know that I sweat like a pig. But after I finally came back to my senses, I stared in horror to see Histoire panting out her ragged breath as my dick is still in her with cum.

"Ah! Ah! Oh no, crap! I-I'm sorry Miss Histoire! Please- augh what now?!"

In the middle of my sentence, I was rudely abruptly interrupted by a bright light coming from the Oracle.

The light continue to shine bright but I started to feel something odd from my legs, as if there was something was heavy on it. Then my dick was totally encased by a warm and pleasurable feeling.

Then the light slowly dimmed down as my eyes almost bulged out.

The Oracle... grew size. As in, she became more like a human straddling on my waist with my dick in of her. She's fully naked, her breasts was now bigger, cup D-size. My eyes raked her whole body. That damn curved sides, plumpy thighs and ass and chest. She became a real woman.

"Ahh... Ah..." Histoire moaned as she gasped, her eyes still half-closed (open?) and face red. Her creamy legs was such a delicacy as I put my hand on it and then grabbed her now plump asscheek, she let out a cute yelp as she looked at me in her human form.

To be honest, I'm gonna go crazy. And I feared that I won't stop until I had _enough_ and _emptied_ it all out.

...

Today, I guess I won't hold back.

I pulled Histoire as I thrust my dick in her as she let out a moan. Then, I put both of my hands on both of her asscheeks. I started to fuck her upward with such vigor as our flesh slaps each other.

"Oooh! Fuck, Miss Histoire, your pussy feels so damn good nkw that you became a human! Hmm~ your free hair makes you so hot."

"Ah ah ah! P-Please don't be- mmf!"

I am glad that Histoire looks like was finally back to normal after she drinks alcohol. But I didn't dwell on that as I silently plugged her mouth with my lips as I raked her mouth quiet forcefully but I think she likes it due to her moans vibrating down my mouth. She tastes so damn good and I think I'm about to explode her again.

That last statement is entirely _right._

Reaching my limit, I pulled Histoire - now a human - weight on me and pushed through my cock passed her cervix and came rightfully IN her womb, filling her up completely with my own baby-making juices. I couldn't hold it any longer so I released all those cum in her, eventually emptying my balls in the process.

Both of us moaned to our hearts content and I finally, with still shaky legs, let go of Histoire.

We both tiredly panted as the Oracle laid on my chest, I'm still half-naked while she's fully one. Of course my dick is still in her pussy and I can still feel some of my cum pouring out from the spaces. So, I gently wrapped my arms around her with a much calmer way.

"I love you."

I heard her mutter under her breath. I'm supposed to be shock but to be frank I'm dead tired, yeah yeah call me weak if ya want I mean I only came three times. Bah, whatever.

"Why?"

"Hm?" Came the Oracle's now from sultry to loving gaze as she looked up at me.

"Why? I mean, I'm just a normal guy. Well, I might have helped you but that's it. Unlike Lady Neptune and the others, I have no abilities and super powers... P-Plus, I think I raped you..."

I stuttered the last part, feeling regret and embarrasses. But Histoire simply giggled in her human form. Oddly enough she was cute despite how I treated her with just a pleasuring tool during our sex.

"Why? Does it matter?" Histoire said after she stopped giggling.

...

Why really? I mean, it's such a great opportunity, why would I let go such thing?

And so, I practically reply:

"Then, I will take care of you from now on, Histoire."

* * *

 **To be frank, my first ideas was to rape Histoire and the rapist will make her drink a chemical that will grow her into a grown human. But I just remembered the time I spent with my girlfriend and couldn't help but be passionate and with my trademark hardcore style.**

 **I'm not a passionate type person, if you wanted a gangbang then go suggest it in the review.**

 **Now, the poll is now open for you to vote!**

 **NORMAL ROUTE -** **Vert** **/GreenHeart**

 _ **OTHER ROUTE -**_ ** _Arfoire, Magic or Kurome_**

 **Oh yeah, just to make this clear everyone reading this. I want this story to reach 55+ favorites and followers so that I will have a great motivation to continue. Else I won't start a chapter. Also, don't forget about any suggestions about what scene down in the review.**

 **Bullshit, call me greedy for attention but to be frank I am literally gaining nothing material from this except to give you guys service. So, just this objectives will help me back on my feet:**

 ** _OBJECTIVE: Reach 55+ Favorites and Followers and more Suggestive Reviews_**

* * *

 ** _Stay thirsty boys~_**


	9. Chapter 9 - Kurome Ankokuboshi

**Heya everyone and welcome to Lemondimension** **!**

 **I'm fucking wearing a dildo strap for no reason. My girlfriend just left my house since she wanted to visit her family. And of course, I** **masterbated** **right after she left. I imagined her licking pussy,** **hnmm,** **soo** **good~** **!**

 **Anyways, my fingers were wet due to my juices that I licked. Because of that I managed to end this chapter in one go. Let's go and read.**

 **PS: I don't play the games exactly but fuck it and I will just make up a story for this. Also, please visit a username in Rule34 by the name of** _ **Cian-Yo,**_ **his hentai drawings are legit so sexy.**

 **PS2: There's actually a female user here (or so I think?) and are asking me where did I get/buy the dragon dildo from? Well, here's my answer, go to Tor browser, and buy it in the Deep Web. Go for it, risk your life.**

* * *

" **Pleasure from Delusion** "  
\- by _Sexia - The Goddess of Lust_

 **(3RD POV)**

A strange woman with a black, misty aura trekked through the forest under the sunset. She is Kurome Ankokuboshi, the Thesis version of Uzume (opposite version), the villain in the Heart Dimension.

Fortunately, she was able to escape from her other self. But due to her wounds, she ended up in Gamindustri and met a man who took advantage of her weak state. The man tool her power using an unknown tool and 'play' with her. But he is yet to defile her on that day because he's not bringing any camera.

So yeah, Kurome was about to go and meet that man once again, living in this forest wearing his sickening desires of lust.

"Once I get my power back from him, I'll encase him in his nightmare forever locked away." Kurome furiously thought.

Well, turns out, that plan won't be coming soon.

Upon arriving to the man's small house, she was disgusted to see the middle aged man half-naked and only on his trousers. He is probably waiting for her, waiting for this day to come where the _beastly-cockers_ is about to do something pleasurable.

Kurome hesitated for a moment before steeling herself and faced the man. He who touched her at all sensitive parts of her body. He who stole her first kiss. He who is about to defile her with every fiber of his lust and will give her a time that she won't forget. But even though she thought a plan to avenge the man, Kurome wouldn't deny that she liked how rough he is during their first encounter. Thinking about that makes her shiver in disgust but her body shivers in delight and excitement of what will follow, as if her body loves the thought of defiling her by him.

He led her in his house by grabbing her bum and squeezed it with his huge hands, Kurome's face flushed red and was trying hard not to moan. She endured that painful motion throughout the way in his room. To which much to her dread (and excitement), a bed were neatly folded and she knew it will be really messy by the time they were into 'it'. There's also a bunch of camera around the room, some lightning dubadouche set up that isn't needed.

'He is looking forward to this, huh?' Kurome thought.

She looked at the man before her eyes widened in disgust. He was already looking down at her with those eyes and drooling mouth. She slowly backs away, "D-Don't you fucking- MMF?!"

He grabbed her by her waist and forcefully kissed her much to her dismay and pleasure. She could feel the foul stench coming from his breath and his raging tongue invading her mouth and 'attacking' her own tongue. She fought back by squirming around him and she felt a hard and hot thing contact her abdomen. It was his hard blood-boiled dick. She tried again to move away but the man kept her in place of his hug so the only thing she did was to move up and down to which makes things worse is that he's adding fuel to his pleasure.

Kurome's tongue tries to push his away but that just made the man want more. Their intimate, passionate kiss were so intense as if they were slurping each other with Kurome's defensive type and the man's aggressive style. Fortunately, but also unfortunately for Kurome, they both withdraw since they couldn't have enough oxygen on that kiss they are making.

Kurome's mouth were messy, and her face was about to go ahegao but she looked back at the man's eyes once again. She wouldn't deny, his aggressiveness probably woken up something inside of her that she was holding up throughout her lifetime. And she yearns it.

So with that in mind, she stopped squirming and smiled at him. They both shares a kiss but much less quite than before. Kurome enjoys it very much.

* * *

On the bed...

The man held the camera and were in a video mode. It was focusing in Kurome naked showing her smooth, silky white skin. She is showing an embarrassed expression but she tries to overcome it with calm look. She slowly dropped down to her knees and between the man's legs. She eyed the man's long dick in its still floppy state but soon it won't be in that state.

Kurome slowly let out her tongue while her eyes looked up at the man with strange lust, her dark hair beautifully matches her gaze. She then licked the shaft of his dick before it slowly rises. She continued licking it until she has to lick his dick from down to top. She wrapped her hand around it as her tongue gracefully slides from the base of his balls up to the crown. From the top she playfully circled the tip with top, slowly drenching it with her saliva for further lubrication.

Soon after, she slowly opened her mouth and pushed aside her hair. With her tongue out, she first entered the crown of his massive cock to which she delightfully licked from her mouth. Due to pleasure, the man moaned and placed his hand on her mouth, encouraging her to go deeper. Kurome slowly encased his dick inch by inch and in each inch she had to go back.

She's also moaning throughout her blowjob, sending shivers down the man's pine in pleasure.

"Dosh dish... filsh gud?" Kurome said, watching the man's pleasurable face in amusement. The man nodded to which Kurome moaned. She slowly pulled herself away towards the tip of his cock and did something amazing. She looked down to his dick and downright deepthroated his cock. Fortunately, she won't gag from something like this since she's nothing but a doll. This means she won't have problem sucking him off with his dick that reaches her throat already, and him feeling that intense sucking.

Kurome continue to suck him off by bobbing her head back and forth with such ferocity. She then felt a throb from his man. He's about to cumming...!

She was about to pulled away but she forgot the man's hand was still on her head and he grabbed the sides of her head and forcefully gave her a throatfuck. Kurome tried to stop him by pushing his legs but it seems like it's not working. Kurome's mouth and throat were so tight around his massive cock that constantly moved in and out. The man was hissing like a bull from pleasure and Kurome was now indulging his torture to her to the fullest.

A groaned came and the man slammed Kurome's face right at his groin and her lips touching the base of his cock. She could feel hot and sticky liquid going down her stomach real fast and some of it reached her mouth and managed to form a bulged around her cheeks. Her eyes were in ahegao now due to intense pleasure.

Slowly, very slowly, the man pulled his dick off her mouth. Her knees dropped and looked up at the man with her mouth open. Her mouth were filled with semen and her tongue swim in it. She shows him how she gulped it in one go and and gave him a one sultry look.

"Wow, that's... so intense..." Kurome moaned as she let out her tongue and kissed his cock from the tip.

"Shall we get going then?"

* * *

Both of them were on their knees with their body up. But the man is behind Kurome who fucked her with fervor. She continued to moan in pleasure as his cock traversed back and forth in her quivering queen's canal. Her pussy pulsated to his throbbing cock. He continue pounding behind her while he grabs her by her breasts and maintaining her stand. She also wrapped her arm around the man's head from behind as both of them make out while tongue rolling in their kiss.

Soon after, the man's thrust began to show signs of quick movements and hard thrust. The sound of flesh to flesh began to hear audibly as Kurome's moans were beginning to go louder.

"Ah ah yes! I can feel it! Your cock kissing my womb repeatedly," Kurome moan out in her kiss. "Harder! Fuck me like I always wanted to be before."

She moaned as the man tweaked her nipples harder alongside his thrusts which continuously kiss her womb which is making her mind go blank everyone. She was in a bliss and happiness that she has never experience at all.

For get the mission.

Forget about destroying Gamindustri.

Forget about that opposite version of hers.

What she wanted was this man's cock in her own.

They were about to reach their climax due to the man's heavy breathing and Kurome's wonderful moans. And at last... they both came.

Kurome felt the man thrust himself forward making his cock reached the deepest parts of her. The crown of his cock managed to pierced through the entrance of her womb and let out ropes after ropes of his sticky, hot cum in her baby-making chamber. Kurome's eyes rolled back upwards and let out her tongue in the process. She feels amazing how much she's in a bliss right now. She could his cock still letting out his massive semen in her and some are already dripping out of her and into the bed.

After a few more seconds they both simply stayed in their position before they both fell on the bed, with Kurone under him. Kurome tries to catch her breath but she felt her leg getting raised and boy turning sideway. Pretty much, her dark eyes has a pair of pink hearts already. She looked up at him and gave him and encouraging look to go on.

And the man complied.

He started thrusting back and forth once again. The bed continuously tweaked in their wild sex. The man's hands roam around her legs and caressing, enjoying, its plumpness and smoothness. She is letting out moans which is a music to his ear and the way the walls inside of her kept on hugging his cock tightly. Which is said pussy is already wet due to Kurome's juices and his semen, which the latter completely filled the volume of her womb.

'Ah ah, his cum, I want it more!' Kurome hungrily thought as she continue to look at her 'lover' with eyes of pleading. "More! I want you inside of me! Dump me with all of your cum! I wsnted it all! Fuck me harder!"

And she was completely broken at this point.

He continue thrusting inside of her before finally cumming inside her. Kurome moaned in pleasure as another wave of ecstasy came in and rolled within her. He isn't letting his cock go out of her pussy which is amazing to say that she isn't gonna spill that cum within her.

Her womb continue to expand due to the man's semen accumulating her womb had finally reached the max and is now stretching. She loved the filling of creampie. She wanted of it. So luckily, the man wasn't down as he pushed her leg down and in a missionary position.

He started fucking her without hesitation by grabbing her waist so his thrust can reach deep within her.

"Ah ah, yes, oh my- ah! Mmf~ " Kurome moaned out her bliss before she was silenced by the man's deep kiss. His lust for her was unlimited and pure bliss both made them compatible.

He thrust her insides with such fervor and unlimited vitality. His hands grabbing her breast and roaming around her skin with such wanting. His dick reaching deeper than before in her pussy. In his every thrust, he could felt Kurome's moans through his lips as their tongue continue to clash.

After several more thrust, the man could felt his balls tightened like previous to fucks. And he was about to cum before their kiss broke and Kurome gave him a very cute look while looking up at him. That just made him to go even harder and faster on fucking her. Kurome's tried to maintain that face with occasional closed eyes and moans escaping her lips to which the man enjoyed watching as he continue to fuck her.

"H-Honey~ - ah ah! Please... Ah ah, let it all- ah... out~" She said with a sweet, sweet voice.

At last he came.

He thrust forward making his whole dick was already inside of her and started sending ropes after ropes of his own cum in her womb which is already way to big now that it is enough to form a bulge. Kurome's mind was complete disarray to the pleasure she was currently in.

The man licked her face from her cheeks and deep kiss before leaving a kiss from her neck. They continue in that position before the man slowly pulled own from her pussy. Wonderfully, the crown of his dick felt like it was stuck from the entrance of her womb before he finally pulled it out with a groan and out came rushing out his semen in a large quantity.

He let go of Kurome and watched her laid there still with her chest heaving up and down. Before everything could end, he crawled over her and faced his still hard cock to her face. She could only looked at it in amazement before slowly lifting her face up and kissed the crown of his cock.

From that day on, their love making never ends.

* * *

 **25 years later...**

Kurome could be seen slashing down an Ancient Dragon with ease. She is using a katana as her weapon since her microphone were already destroyed a few years ago.

"That was so cool, mommy!"

Kurome felt a pair of arms wrapped around her neck. The woman smiled as she looked back to her daughter.

Her daughter looks just like her, her skin white and precious and hair dark as hers along with simple large and long jacket that pretty much shows her left shoulder due to sheer size. She's also wearing socks and a pair of boots.

She and the man bore a daughter to which they both raised. Although the man's lust was for Kurome, she was surprised to him giving a family-loving care to their daughter. At first she doesn't like having a daughter and only wants his dick. But with several mind-fucked and loving gestures, she eventually gave in and hugged her baby for the first time. Time skip, their baby grown to a fine adult now.

"Hmm, thank you." Kurome turned around and hugged her  
"By the way, where's daddy?"

"He said he's still working in the capital and will return late like always." Her daughter pouted. "I wish he could spend more time with us, like how he took 'care' of us last year for the whole week."

"Oh?" Kurome smiled mischievously. "You don't say, you wanted your father to fuck you again?"

Her daughter blushed in embarrassment. "U-Um, y-you could say that mommy..." Then she buried her face on her chest.

Kurome only pat her head once more before she told her daughter to back home and clean his dad's room so they could have some 'fun' at night when he returned home.

Well, an incest family is finally here.

 _(Bad Ending)_

Now that her daughter is out of the sight. Kurome's returned back from being cold and dark. She turned back and was faced to faced with Uzume and Neptune, which followed up Adult Neptune and Histoire alongside the whole CPUs.

The delusional villain only smirked but deep within her. She wasn't sure if she could beat them like before, during those years, her enemies build up their strength. And unlike before, she wouldn't be able to stop even her opposite self.

"Bring it out!" Kurome yelled as the whole area was covered in darkness which follows up a countless battles. After a short while, Kurome could heard screaming in pain as she died.

* * *

 **So yeah, middle finger to those who don't like the ending.**

 **I love toying people like you guys and praise me for my cunning behaviour. Huhuhuhu... Anyways I hope you loved like always this chapter.**

 **I'm very happy to announce you guys that we are close to 50,000 views! We already reached +40,000 and still on the run.**

 **Here, this will be a challenge for you guys!**

 **[CHALLENGE: Reach 75,000 views]**  
 **(DEADLINE: Last day of March)**  
 **{REWARD:** _ _ **Kurome's**__ ** _Good_** ** _Ending and Continuation for Part 2_** **}**

 **If the challenge doesn't met a requirement, then it is all over after the month of March. No more** **Kurome** **.**

 **But of course, you can also choose the usual, which is:**

 **[CPU ROUTE -** **Vert** **/** **GreenHeart** **]**

 **[OTHER ROUTE -** **MarvelousAQL,** **Compa** **and Rei** **Ryghts** **]**

 **You decide** ** _Beastly Cockers_** **and** _**Pleasure Doers,**_ **to which would you like to go.**

 **I'm just doing what the majority of you wanted.**

 **Huhuhu** **...**

* * *

 _ **Stay thirsty boys ~**_


	10. REAL Chapter 10 - Kurome Ankokuboshi (2)

. **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **... Oh, I see you noticed huh? Your eyes and consciousness are sharp. Damn, I just posted an announcement, I thought you wouldn't notice this.**

 **Welcome to the secret chapter! Enjoy fucking reading.**

 **...**

 **Oh yeah fuck, my juices are all over the floor, need to clean this up before she arrives...**

 **...**

 **This dragon dildo ain't leaving my pussy though.**

* * *

 **Yes yes! Thank you guys for voting on to Kurome Part 2 and I'm glad you guys completed the task! Hurray!**

 **In case everyone don't know, back in my profile I asked for 75,000 views to unlock Kurome's second part, right? Technically that's the case but as each days passes I deliberately lowered the amount of wanted views until it reaches 45,000 views. And woola! Congrats!**

 **But in all seriousness it is my bad to swallowed back my words after saying that there won't be another part of Kurome if it does not meet the requirement, but I'm not a man and my pride is already destroyed long ago, so yeah.**

 **Many of you actually looks forward for this huh, especially the incest part. And HELL YEAH! YURI BABY! Mother and daughter here I coooome! I'm a lesbian so hell yeah I'm hella pumped that this chapter is long and will mostly composed of Kurome and her daughter doing fucking around each other...**

 **Hopefully, you guys don't batshit** **me with religious ideologies.**

* * *

 **"Incest is Wincest!"**  
\- the sexy lady who specially made by _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

 **Third POV**

Earlier years before the _Bad Ending_ could occur, Kurome was raped into submission by a fat and ugly man. She thought he was just a dumpster man, turns out he's a mercenary and he's only pretending to be poor to assassinate his target without knowing. She learned this after she nicely got along with him, and by nicely I mean five straight days of fun in the bed.

Kurome's mind were in total submission to him as she pleases him with her body almost everyday.

Then, came the unexpected...

Their relationship with each other is pretty much like that of a slave-master so Kurome could only serve him forever til she dies and let him control her like a sex toy. In all honesty, she's loving it as well.

"Oh fuuck, master, your majestic cock is driving me nuts!" Kurome said in her maid uniform as she was pounded from behind and against the wall as he gave her a creampie.

"Deep! Give it to me deeper! I want all of you inside of me~ Ahhh~!" She screamed in pleasure as she wore a tight bunny suit as she was fucked missionary.

"A-Ah, slow down, I-I still need to examine, your dick..." Kurome said as she continued to bounce over him as she wore a nurse uniform.

But after having sex for almost a year, Kurome was pregnant. And the man slowly changed, for both of them. He became gentle and trying to retrain himself, he started to exercise to burn some calories. Of course, having sex is unavoidable since Kurome is turning crazy about without it.

And to be matter of fact, he became a gentleman in a matter of two years after Kurome gave birth to their one year old toodler that is a girl, whom they named _Delila._ Before their daughter born, he finally proposed to Kurome and together they made their own wedding stand near the house and had an intense honeymoon that lasted for almost a week straight without sleep.

This is the beginning of a once ugly, fat man who turned into a gentleman.

And his name is

 **Eros.**

* * *

 **Years later...**

"*slurp suck moan* P-Paah..." Kurome let out a hot breath before returning back on sucking the man's dick as she knelt down between his legs while he's seating on the chair. Kurome is under the table with thick white cloth covering around the table.

The man is having a hard time not to let out a loud moan since Delila is nearby and watching a cartoon show. Although the sound of the TV null the sound of Kurome's slurping his dick with fervor, trying her best to let out his confined in that balls of his. Sooner or later, he had to release.

"Daddy!" The man nearly jumped in surprise as he looked over and saw his dear, busty teenage daughter leaning on the couch. Delila had a fair white skin and dark hair similar to Kurome plus her eyes are also like her mother but brighter in comparison. She is wearing a loosely blue, sleeveless shirt that is so loose that her pink strap from her bra underneath can be seen. She wore a small skirt and a pair of black, thigh length socks.

That's bad. The man couldn't think of anything else other than make twitching faces and stuttering reply, he did. Delila noticed it odd as she stand up and walked near her dad.

"Is something the matter, dad?" Delila asked, leaning forward which made the man leaned back as his eyes darted down his daughter's grown up chest. That just made his dick which is being licked by Kurome, suddenly throbbed and shoot out load of cum, which she let out a moan but to late to cover it.

"Kyah?"

"Huh? Who's that?" Delila looked around her as she heard the noise. Her father immediately tried to evade her focus by saying that she should go outside to hunt monsters.

"Really? Didn't we already did that earlier?"

The man replied that this will be extra for her being a good girl.

Delila smiled brightly as she hugged her father, his face enveloped by her large breasts. "Yay! Thank you dad! You're the best!"

Delila broke the hug before walking towards the door from the side, she waved back at him before closing the door. Just at the moment, the man let out a moan as Kurome licked the crown of his dick in its sensitive state.

The man lifted the cloth over and saw Kurome licked off the remaining cum from his dick, and now his almighty shaft is clean.

"Thanks for the treat my love," Kurome said sweetly before exiting the table. "But you sure do came suddenly, is it because our cute, sexy daughter?" She cheekily said before leaning on him and grabbing the collar of his suit and pulled his tie, fixing it properly.

The man wouldn't deny that but he liked to avoid that topic and simply hugged her, giving her a bite to her neck. The sudden aggression made her moan a little but she sighed in relief after recovery, her dear leaving a hickey.

The man exited the room, but not without looking around for his daughter if she's around, he gave Kurome a quick peck on the lips before she swiftly made her way up to the second floor. It is the exact moment when Delila entered the room, apparently impatient so she grabbed her father by the wrist and pulled him outside.

* * *

"You're really mean daddy!" Delila pouted in annoyance as she pulled his father's pants revealing his stiffened dick encased by his dick, she could smell the intense manly odor from him and some strange one too that she's overall familiar. "I saw mommy's shadow under the table, and I know she's trying to make you happy but you should've told me beforehand."

The man could only chuckled as his daughter flopped out his rock, hard dick from its confinement.

They are somewhere in the forest, a little further from their home.

How did this started? If you're curious it started when he saw her daughter masterbating in her own room, listening and watching an audio file of him and Kurome having sex for literally straight 10 hours. Don't ask the vitality and stamina why. And Delila pulled him in the door saying that it's his "responsibility".

And there you have it, a kinky incest right of the bat.

Delila wrapped her right hand from the base of his cock before kissing and started licking the crown of his dick. She could still smell the fresh semen and saliva of someone else, and she knows who it is. Her tongue keep of rolling around the crown of his dick before her left hand started cupping his balls and her tongue razed his dick from the base up to the tip, forcing the man to let out grinding moans of pleasure. The moan of his father actually encourages her to go further, so she enveloped the crown with her mouth before she started stroking his massive member by her right hand.

The father could only moan in utter pleasure as his daughter - of all person - tried to please him with her best ability. The way how she gave him a felatio is just too incredible. The father had no doubt she learnt this from porn websites (like p*rnhub, xvi*eos, h*entaigasm and etc... ahem) and from her mother in the taped video. But he could careless for the moment since he couldn't help but tried to hold on. The way Delila suck his dick as if it was popsicle stick and her tongue wriggling around his member inside her mouth.

Due to pleasure, it seems that holding back was utterly futile. Without saying a word, the father let out a shaky moan as his dick from his daughter's mouth pour out hot liquid. Delila were surprised by that as she closed her eyes and tried to accumulate the cum in her mouth by drinking some but since it was too many the other just seeped out from her lips and landed just above her breasts.

Slowly, Delila pulled her head back from her father's cock but not without kissing the crown that brought shivers down his spin with immense pleasure. Delila giggled before stroking his dick as she moved it close to her face. "Please share me some of your love, _papa~_ "

Hearing that from her made his dick go hard. Delila smiled as she licked his dick once more. "Seems like papa isn't done yet, don't worry papa. We're staying here until you're satisfied."

She stood up and faced the tree beside her and bent over the tree. She wiggled her fat butt to her father as she gave him a sultry look. "Please papa, please. I wanted that dick of you so badly that even my dildo can't even compare to- AHH!"

In her mid sentence, seems like her father can't take it so he lift her skirt up, showing her peachy butt and he pulled it towards him by grabbing a handful as he thrust his legs forward, ending it with his dick entering all the way from her snatch down to the entrance of her womb.

"Oh my...!" Delila said as her mind almost go blank because of pleasure. "I can feel papa's massive cock inside of me!"

Her father started to move by thrusting to her hip. The sound of flesh slapping against another and his balls against her. Delila could only let out moans and amazing sentences of how she felt her father's dick ramming her from behind. They did this before even after she was caught but she still couldn't get enough from his incredible shaft burning within her baby-making house of hers.

It felt amazing! She can only try to hug the tree due to pleasure and eventually she was standing slant with his father slamming his dick in her from behind up close. He grabbed both of her breasts from behind and started to massage them.

"Papa, your majestic cock- ah... Ah, ah... Ah oh I'm gonna cum," She said between her moans with each of his strikes. "Kiss me papa, kiss me as we cum together! Fill me to the brim like before!"

Her father did as she was asked. He stared at her beautiful daughter, unlike Kurome, she has hips and butt all well and gorgeous and not to forget a pair of large breasts. She might not surpass Kurome's skill and service, Delila stands out from assets itself. He leaned forward and pulled her head by the chin as he gave her a deep kiss with a tongue dancing.

Delila's moans were muffled between their kiss. And so, he came inside of her womb in that day like before.

* * *

Kurome watched from afar as her loving husband and her beautiful daughter make love at one another. She already knew this before but she acted like it was nothing. After all, their daughter is just a half-human. Of course, she was angry and jealous at first but it seems like he's not choosing favoritism over the two of them. She can still experience his full love to her every night to her daughter as well.

"Now, what do I do?" She said as she crossed her arms, blushing as she continued to watched the two away from sight and hidden in the foliage.

(MUAHAHAHA! YES I CAN FINALLY LET OUT MY PLEASURE!)

Just watching them brought raging fire within her crotch. She couldn't help but dropped down on the grassy ground as her right hand snaked its way down her already wet pussy. Then she started to moved her finger up and down between the lips.

She's not wearing underneath her clothing so she just pulled over her shirt and started masturbating. Her right hand plays with her labia as her left grabbing her breast and pinched her nipple. She first entered her index finger in her as she bit her lip, gradually moving it deeper as she let out constant small moans.

All while she did that, she watched the two continued to make love even after the first round. She imagined that she'll be the one her dear lover making love of her. Because of her power, her imagination were wide as clear as basked in her blissful dream of pleasure and continued on in her masturbation.

"H-Honey, I can feel you throbbing within me, you really want me that badly huh?" She said with a wide smile.

Eventually, four fingers were in of her pussy as her hand thrust slowly becoming faster and more violent.

And finally she came, letting out colorless liquid from her pussy.

Her scream came at the right moment just as her daughter too.

* * *

As the days passed, nothing new happened...

...and this happened.

Kurome peeked through her daughter's slightly opened door. She could hear her moans inside the room. It's definitely her daughter masturbating but she's curious as to what type of material she used. As she peeked inside, she found her daughter naked on the bed and her legs spreading apart while her fingers inside and her other hand groping herself, constantly saying 'papa' every time.

Her daughter Delila is currently focused in her own world with her head leaned back and eyes closed. Seeing her daughter like that, she can"t help but feel horny.

She quietly entered the room and her daughter is still in her own world. Kurome patiently waited for her to finished as she sat on the chair near the bed.

"Papa, papa, papa! Papa!" Delila said loudly as she let out shrieked of pleasure from that. Her bedsheets forming dark stains due to her liquid. She let out a sigh of relief as she slowly opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was her mother staring down at her with red cheeks and a smile. Delila smiled as well. They both stayed like that before the young woman felt a chill from her spine.

...

...

...

"M-M-M-Mom? I-Is that you?" Delila asked in stutter, her smile is still there, although wavering and twitching eyebrows. She was caught!

Kurome could be seen having a 'bright (very dark) expression' as she replied to her daughter. "Mhm, it's me dear. Is there a problem?"

"N-No there's nothing mom..."

They stayed like that for a moment before Delila lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry mom."

"Hm?" Kurome stared at her daughter. "For what?"

Delila sat and hugged her knees, as if she's trying to hide her sweaty and glistening, naked body. "I'm sorry for... taking daddy away from you..."

Kurome listened as her daughter continued. "To be honest mom... Me and dad were having s-sex behind your dad."

Delila heard her mother gasped but she didn't look at her for being a shameful and immoral girl. She saw a movement from Kurome as the woman stood up and lifted her hand. Delila prepared herself to be scolded and closed her eyes.

"Oh my, it took you this long to finally say it to me honestly."

She instead felt her mother's warm hand on her bare shoulder. Delila opened her eyes and blinked twice. She looked up to see her mother's dull but kind eyes. Delila couldn't believe what she just heard. "Are... Aren't you angry, mom? That I love dad?"

"Well, to be honest too my daughter, I already know about your kinky relationship with your father." Kurome casually said as Delila blushed and gasped.

"S-S-Since when?!" Delila asked.

"The start." Kurome smirked.

"The start?! We're already caught?!"

"Yeah, like, you scream louder than me dear."

Oh yeah, she remembered, after all it was her first so she couldn't control herself. Delila's faced flushed red at this revelation. Kurome simply giggled at her daughter's embarrassed face. It is certainly amusing.

"But," Delila suddenly said as the mood slightly dropped but she remained a smile. "Is it really okay? For two women loving a single men?"

Kurome blinked at that question. She put a finger on her chin before smiling at her. "Do you really love your father? And not some toy?"

"Of course, mom, That's why we, um, you know..."

"Then it's fine."

"Eh?" Delila widened her eyes in surprise. That easy?

"That easy, you say," Kurome said as if she's reading her daughter's thought. "It's because you love him right? After all, it is fairly unusual to be single in this barren place away from civilization where your father worked. And even if we go there, you probably wouldn't like a place that's so crowded."

True. Delila nodded in agreement. Kurome smiled as she sat beside her. "Dear daughter of mine, this kind of relationship is known as 'incest', it's an intimate relationship between one's relative."

"Got it mom," Delila said with a bright smile. "So, is it fine to have sex with dad?"

"Well, I'm kind of being left out so I'll join!" Kurome said.

"E-Eh? Won't it turn into a-"

"Yes. Threesome, isn't it wonderful? Both of us love your father so we naturally give him the best pleasure he seek. Because everytime after work, you always noticed him tired right?"

"Mhm."

"So, we will try to make him happy to our best ability."

"Okay mom! Tonight we will give dad-"

"Hold on," Kurome raised her hand and reached out something under her shirt. Delila looked at her with questioned look before she heard a vibration.

...!

"Ah~" Kurome moaned out as she pulled a wiggling, vibrating dildo from her pussy. She put it in front of Delila who is currently shock at what she saw. Kurome giggled for a moment before coming closer to her daughter's ear.

"But before that... I'm gonna do a _thorough training_ for you, my dear Delila~" She said with a hot sigh on her hear, sending the daughter in shivering pleasure.

 **A few moments later...**

"Ah! Ah! Kurome, I can feel your pussy grinding against mine perfectly! Ahh!"

"Delila-chan! Ah~ Ah~ We're almost there dear."

Delila and Kurome is currently grinding both of her pussy in a scissoring position as they both groped their breasts and bit their nipple. The feeling of hot and damp pussy makes them feel like in a blissful world. Now, they're simply calling each other's names so casually and mind their own happy moment.

"Ah! Kurome, I'm gonna cum!"

"M-Me too dear- ah, Delila. Let's both change position."

They quickly make a 69 position and they both started to lovingly licked their juices up. Then, they both came as they bury their faces deep into one another's pussy.

A few minutes later, they both rested on the bed, coated in sweat and tired to their love they made for one another. Kurome and Delila both stared at each other, with eyes ever so lovingly.

"I love you, Kurome."

"I love you too, Delila."

Just like that, they both slowly inch close to each other and they both landed a kiss. Their soft lips were still wet from their juices and both of them shared a deep kiss and a tongue action with Kurome winning over her. They both held each other's hands on bed.

"Hmm, puah, hmmm~ Kurome..."

"Delila-chan, you're so sweet."

Unbeknownst to them, a series of footsteps draws closer from where they are.

"Honey, little Delila, are you two here-"

Both of them suddenly froze and stopped what they're doing. Slowly, but surely, they both parted away with a thin trail of saliva between their lips. The two women slowly turned to the door to see the only man they love wearing a shock expression.

He too, remained frozen from his spot. His slowly rise up and is forming a huge bulge from his pants. He blinked before he blushed and turned around and was about to close the door of not for a pair of hands grabbing his arm. He turned back to see Delila looking up at him teary eyes, similar to a puppy dog eyes. He looked over to see Kurome looking at him lovingly and simply shrugged.

Delila pulled him inside and close the door.

Now what happened inside is for you, readers, to imagine your own.

No, I'm just joking. Now, zoom in the room!

Eros the man sat on the edge of the bed, facing down as he let out hissing sound of pleasure. Just between his legs, two beautiful women on all fours is giving his shaft a one heck of a pleasure.

Kurome and Delila both licked his cock from the base up to the crown of his dick. The way their tongue synchronized and moved around his rigid cock felt amazing. They looked up at him with those eyes with pink hearts within them. Sometimes, one of them would suck the crown of his dick and the other one licking and sucking his balls. The immense pleasure is incredibly powerful.

Even from within their mouths, he still could feel their tongue wriggling around his tip. He almost let it out from Kurome's turn but the woman immediately let go. Damn, it felt just way too good.

And in the end, he came. Delila's and Kurome's faces wete instantly covered in his cum. They both happily licked the cum off of their faces and make out, sharing his cum through mouth. Watching that, he couldn't help but make his dick go hard again.

It still has cum on it so Kurome and Delila happily licked it, at the same time giving him pleasure.

"I love you~" They both said to him as the world turned white.

* * *

 **Additional Bonus!**

 **In my PM, there's this lecherous pervert named** _ **Bluebottle - The Mad God**_ **forcing me to make a roleplay between him and me. Well, duh, as if but he continued anyway. This is what happened... and for the sake of his sanity... I tried to humor him, he's just too good.**

* * *

 _Bluebottle - The Mad God_

Hey bitch, let's get this started. *Unzips pants and throws off underwear to reveal a long, thick, raging boner. Grins and waves it about invitingly before going in for a gentle boner massage from behind.* Like it?

 _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

Wa-Wait! Ah! Your hand. Ahh *and so he continued to rape me"

 _Bluebottle - The Mad God_

No not like that. Come on girl, it's a roleplay!

 _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

You're adopted.

 _Bluebottle - The Mad God_

Augh!

* * *

 **Nah for real this is what actually happened.**

 **FYI: He started it, that's a fact... He also said that I should wear bunny suit... Also don't listen to him if he tried to reason out, it's just an excuse... Also the insult-** **okay we're just gonna move on.**

* * *

 _Bluebottle - The Mad God_

Now then, let's get this started. *Unzips pants and throws off underwear to reveal a long, thick, raging boner. Grins and waves it about invitingly before going in for a gentle boner massage from behind.*

 _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

*moan slightly at your grope before grabbing your hand and stuffed your dick between my thighs, constantly grinding it before giving you a sexy stare as I felt the heat from your dick through my thighs* That's all? Come on, a word 'God' is really that weak?

 _Bluebottle - The Mad God_

*Holds one of your hands tightly while my other hand moves from your breasts downward to your clit, where I start rubbing it for a moment before moving a part of the suit away, then I start sticking a finger up it, then a second, and then a third. I move the three fingers rapidly in and out of your cunt as I start to thrust my dick more and more between your thighs, making it harder than before. I then proceed to grin, lick my lips and force a kiss upon your mouth for a few seconds before moving on to your ear, where I start to nibble it.*

*After some time I move my non committed hand away from yours and use it to move the clothing away from your backside, then I move my dick from your thighs and wrap your but(tocks around it. I move my dick up and down your ass while moaning in pleasure.*

There we are, starting to get to the good stuff now.

 _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

Puah! Hehe. *giggled slightly at your tongue nibbling my ear* You're so hard right now, damn, hot too~ just like any man I'd chosen, you're not half bad. *moaning in pleasure because of how your hand rubbed my pussy*

 _Bluebottle - The Mad God_

Well it's only going to get hotter from here, my dear. *Chuckles into your ear, then I stick my tongue down the ear and swirl it around while nibbling the earlobe. As I do this I move from using three fingers to masturbate you to instead shoving an entire fist up your pussy, pounding it relentlessly as I lean your slightly forward to accommodate the new assault while making sure the shaft of my dick continues to rub across your asshole. I cannot help but moan loudly with pleasure as I feel your butt cheeks clench my long, thick penis between them. My remaining hand returns to your tits, slips underneath what's left of your bunny suit and starts to twist and squeeze your right nipple * Mmmmm... I'm so gonna fill you up. Just you wait~

(Enjoying this little smut RP so far? I think I'm getting the hang of it now, when the site isn't cockblocking me that is)

 _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

(Just go get used to it, if I'm only a great artist, then I can make a hen(tai pic about myself)

Muaaaahhh, *biting lip in pleasure* you sure are something. Damn, you're really hard down there. Would you mind putting it in me already? *seducing stare as I moaned because of your fingers thrusting in and out of me*

 _Bluebottle - The Mad God_

(Hentai pic of yourself, eh? That'll be cool to see, if you can draw that is)

Hmm? So you want my raging cock, huh? You're gonna have to beg for it if you want my dick in you pussy. Beg me like you would beg a master to fill you with cum. Beg to your God! *I remove my fist out of your pussy and start to rub my dick on your lower lips in a teasing manner. I then proceed to use my now free hand to start playing with your untouched breast by groping and playing around with them roughly, twisting the nipples every now and then to hear you moan like a bitch in heat. I then leave your ear alone and start to kiss your exposed skin from your neck down your back, then returning to your face for a deep, passionate kiss on your lips. Drawing my head back I grin and lick my lips.* Tasty.

 _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

(I don't have the luxurious time to draw, been on Deep Web in five years wouldn't be surprised if you saw yourself streaming while masturbating)

You want me to? Well, sorry to disappoint you- ah! Aaah! My 'god', for no one has yet to fully break me!

 _Bluebottle - The Mad God_

(You actually do that kind of stuff, huh? To be honest I thought it was all part of your online persona. But meh, you do what you best. I've been trying to learn how to draw so I could sketch some of my characters, mainly my personal favourite female OC, my storyteller OC and my Half-Dragon OC, but it turns out I'm not good at it - ever tried drawing a good-looking woman in combat armour while showing off her curves and the outlines of her boobs and thighs? It isn't easy)

Is that so? Well then, maybe I'll have to be a little bit more persuasive here. Perhaps I will have to indulge you for a bit. I hope you're very good at breathing, my lovely. *I withdraw for a moment before forcing you around, whereupon I press a kiss upon your lips and stick my tongue into your mouth, swirling it around lustfully, my saliva intertwining with yours. As I do this I start rubbing your cunt for a moment before I stick an entire fist into your pussy again, ramming it roughly as I press you up against a wall. After a couple of minutes I release you and drop you to your knees, where my dick slaps into your face several times.*

I think you know what comes next. Happy sucking. *I grab hold of the sides of your head and force my cock into your mouth until your lips touch the base of the shaft, then I proceed to constantly ram my dick in your mouth and throat, making you deepthroat my cock, which makes me moan lustfully as I grin down at you. As I thrust my cock in and out of your mouth I leave only the tip inside to rub against your tongue and your throat.* Ghh. Aaaah! Yeah, that's it~

 _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

(For some fucking reason when my mind wandered elsewhere my drawing git gud, asking myself like how African women questions like "What in the hell was that?" then I tried with my attention focus and finally had enough. Oh what I draw is just a picture of my GF, I'm a hardcore when it comes cute girls)

Mmph! Hmm~ *I looked up at you with lustful gaze and gagged gurggle of moan as I wrapped my tongue around your thick shaft. I then wrapped my arms around your legs until I reached your waist and pulled you closer, as if I wanted to fully bury your cock in my mouth*

 _Bluebottle - The Mad God_

(One time I drew my female OC's face too round, then on the second attempt I made it too thin and high. It was frustrating. If I couldn't get the face right then how would I manage to draw the rest of her body, with and without combat armour? I mean seriously, I suck ass at drawing. So you're a hardcore yuri person, then? Fair enough)

*Grinning while I look down at you with pleasure in my eyes, I fully oblige and thrust my cock harder and harder in your mouth until it rubs the back of your throat, then I pull it back and thrust it in your warm mouth once more, moaning in immense pleasure as your tongue works its way around my shaft, the tip of my dick constantly moving from your tongue to the back of your throat. I continue to hold the sides of your head tightly and rub your cheeks while I fuck the shit out of your mouth and throat, barely leaving you time to breathe while you gargle.* Holy shit, you're bloody brilliant at this. Aaaah! Yeah~

 _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

(Yep, did you masterbate? How many times in a day? Mine's six-nine, tenth is right now while I imagine you fucking my mouth like that, anime preference, that is)

*simple indulged under your grip as I used ny nose to breathe while at the same time sucking your shaft, suddenly, I felt your thick meat throbbing in my mouth and made my eyes wide as I drank down your released precum)

 _Bluebottle - The Mad God_

(Yup, I masterbated earlier and I'm doing it again while imaging you sucking on my cock as I fuck the hell out of your mouth. Normally I only masterbate whenever I feel incredibly horny, which happens every couple of days, and I can usually jizz two to three times - second is right now)

Ahh, shit, your too damn good at this. If you keep at it like that, I'm not gonna last long. *My hold on your head remains tight as my now throbbing cock continues to ram your mouth and rub against the back of your throat, my precum dripping down your warm throat. Eventually, due to the immense amount of pleasure and seeing you drink my precum with such a lustful gaze, I couldn't hold it in any longer.* Ahhh, fuck~ I'm cumming!

*I shove my entire thick cock into your mouth until your lips touch the base of the shaft and the back of your head hits the wall as I release jet loads of cum into your mouth and down your throat, making you gag with little air left to breathe, your eyes widening with tears in the corners from the creampie.*

 _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

(Oh dirty~ hopefully your dick is not small unlike any nobles I encountered at the hidden alleyway or met through webcam in Deep Web)

*you continued to cum like there's no tomorrow as I couldn't do anything but endure your blissful torture * Hmmm...

 _Bluebottle - The Mad God_

(You like it when I'm dirty, miss lusty lady. Well I'm not too sure about my size, I like to think I'm around average. What would you consider as an average dick size, though? You probably have your own standards. Do you normally go looking for cocks in Deep Web or in some alleyway?)

*I continue to milk everything I have into your mouth and down your throat, my lustful gaze staring down at you gagging from my dick. I moaned and eventually released my cock from your warm mouth, watching with glee as some cum drips out and falls down your chin.* Ahhh, that was good. You're fucking great at this.

 _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

(Hey, lister here kid-sized-dick, I preferred men with 9-15 inches and 3-5 thick and can last long more than an hour. And yes I normally search in Deep Web, I normally don't care curious people who got there and met unfortunate breakdown of their computer. Only licensed people can enter here)

Fuah, gah, *cough cough* *then closed my mouth to drink the remaining blob of your cum in my mouth* ahh~ that tastes good~ but nowhere near to the Man Who Broke Everything~ you need to peactice. *giggled at your foolishness, licking some of your cum on my lips*

 _Bluebottle - The Mad God_

(Well I sure was right when I considered you have some outgoing standards. Is 9 to 15 inches long and 3 to 5 inches thick even realistically possible? I guess thickness might be, but that length, I'm having some doubt. And it ain't kid-sized, it's around average over here. I know enough about Deep Web that it'll won't go well with my computer, so I'm not going to attempt anything like that)

Mmmm, it's hard resisting to ram by dick back down your throat when you lick your cum covered lips like that. So, the Man Who Broke Everything, hmm? Did he fuck you so hard that he turned you into his sex slave? Wouldn't be surprised with that. Looks like I gotta step up my game. Perhaps I ought to be a bit more rougher. *Upon producing some tough rope from the only remaining piece of clothing that was still being worn, aka my shirt and vest (for I keep it there for emergencies), I grab hold of your wrists and proceed to roughly tie your wrists together behind your back. Afterwards I throw you to the ground, grab hold of your shoulders and without warning I immediately ram my entire cock into your ass. I grunt and moan with immense pleasure as I thrust harder and harder in and out of your asshole, my hips slamming against your but)tocks and making them wobble, much to my glee. After a while I move my grip from your shoulders to your hair, pulling it and your head back every time I slam my cock deep in your ass*

 _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

(Oh it sure do, if I remember exactly when GF is working, I met a man somewhere and he led me in an alley. He knows my name so he will give me $200-$300 if I give him a 'good time'. So, as long as he satisfies me too, I don't have a problem. He wanted a blowjob from me, surprisingly, he gave me two rules and I was confused at first but the he pulled off his pants and woola woo, that huge cock sure ia standing very tall. It's 11 inches long! But he said he's not even using Titan Gel nor Steroids, imagine that size if he would use both! And so in that alleyway I hae 'fun', but of course I didn't let him fuck me for my virginity shall belongs to my GF and simply go along with the 'mouth-pussy' which he agree still, in the end I got a bonus of $450 for a mouth-fuck 40 mins or more)

AHHHHH! *screamed in pain and in pleasure as you fuck my asshole relentlessly as my tongue left my mouth and hang in the air*

 _Bluebottle - The Mad God_

(Seriously? That much?! You must be pretty good at it if you got that much. Maybe that guy had some weird genetics that made his dick longer without drugs - thought just imagining what it would be like if he did would've probably made it your dream co(ck. What a life you have. All I do is argue with people on the internet, be a courier in my local town, write chapters for my stories when I can be arsed to do it and annoy people by swearing at them in Latin. All in all, hardly eventful)

Gh. Hell yeah, this is great~ How you like that, miss lusty? You love it when I pound your asshole this way like I'm punishing you, don't you? Heh, you're - ahhh! - a masochist alright. Perfect. *I continue to pound your asshole as if I was punishing it, our flesh slapping against each other creating echoes filled with screams and moaning of pain and pleasure. I lean my head down to your right ear and begin nibbling away at it, all while I ram you as hard as I can.*

 _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

(Yah, big money for a less than a day job. Also, I can't wait for your Mars: Subject 13 and be sure to update it! Especially if you can release a lemon chapter on the spot with that girl "Veliza" or "France" or whatever bit(ch is that)

Oh yes, muah, fuck yeah~ I am! I am masochist! Your personal living cum dump! Ohh yeah~ *drooling in pleasure as my ass gripped around your cock tightly*

 _Bluebottle - The Mad God_

(You read Subject 13? Awesome! Yeah, I've been thinking of having a lemon chapter eventually, just between Mars and Uni - we all know it's gonna happen. As for Veliza/France, that's also something I've been considering as well. Since she's a sex addict and a sadist, I've had a few ideas on how to play those traits out. At the moment I have an idea that's branched off into two separate ideas: the first - torture; the second - torture and rape. I've been stuck with deciding how far I want it to go, and what the readers would prefer; some of them are ol' softies, some are perverted while others are just in for the story plot and either don't care much about what happens or aren't a big fan of R rated stuff)

Ahh! Damn, your ass is so tight; that's fucking amazing. It just makes me want to do this. *I stop thrusting constantly and revert to pounding as hard as I can every three to four seconds, making each thrust as hard as I can make it while pulling your head back by your hair every time my cock slams into your tight ass. I slip one hand down to your pussy and start rubbing your clit, taking in as much pussy juice as my fingers can get hold of before hovering the hand over by your face, the fingers dripping with your nectar.* You've gotten really wet down there, you naughty girl. Keep it up and I'll have a surprise for you~

 _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

(Fuck them off, I will only choose torture and rape!)

Oh- ah! AHH! W-What co- ah! Ah! Could it b-be? *srammering badly due to intense amount of pleasure and my colorless juices dripping out so much*

 _Bluebottle - The Mad God_

(Hmm, maybe I might do that - though I'll have to clarify that with the owner of the Veliza/France and see if that's what they want their character to inflict. Just to be safe, though, if I actually do do go with the torture and rape idea - which I'm still hesitant with at the moment - then I'll have a warning at the beginning of the chapter and indicate for all those softies where they can skip to; hopefully that'll please everybody who likes hardcore stuff and just story plot stuff. Another problem is that I'm not so good at writing anything smut; only attempted it twice and the first one was horrible, the second was only slightly better. Not sure if I could write a rape scene, though I can easily manage the torture one)

Heh, wouldn't you like to know. Well then, you're gonna have to cum first. *I grin and stick my fingers covered in your pussy juice into your mouth, making your tongue wrap around them. I continue to pound your asshole hard while the pussy juice coated fingers of my right hand move up and down rapidly in and out of your mouth, then my remaining hand moves from gripping hold of your hair tightly to roaming down to your pussy, where I start to rub your clit again.*

 _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

(Meh, I know who's the owner of that OC. Don't worry, I'll rape that woman if she didn't agree. I'm fine with the warning though)

Shit! Ah! Aahhh! Oh my god it feeel soo~ good! *hissing in moans and pleasure as my body continued to rocl down from your pounding as I felt your cock throbbed in me*

 _Bluebottle - The Mad God_

(You'll rape Authoria Heart/Alica/whatever-she-calls-herself-these-days if she doesn't agree to having her character initiate a rape scene? Wow. I can see you doing that. You'd probably enjoy it)

Ahhh! Fuck yes! You've got an incredibly tight ass, it's fucking beautiful! It's just perfect. *I continue to ram my cock in your ass roughly, this time going back to doing it quickly and with little mercy. I start to pick up the pace as I feel my dick start to throb as the warm walls of your ass constrict around it. I start to slide fingers up your pussy again while my other hand removes itself from your mouth and holds on to your neck as I pound your tight ass. I cannot help but moan in immense, lustful pleasure.* Ahh, yeah! When I cum in your ass I want you to cun as well. Cum as hard as you can!

 _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

(Meh, she's boring. Ignoring me as always but if she didn't agree to this then I willl forever haunt her with extreme spam of messages!)

Ah ah ah AHH Ah oh fuck yeesh~ ahh~ *engulfed in pleasure to completely ignore what you said due to intense amount of bliss and boilinh hot of your thick rod rubbing the insides of my walls*

 _Bluebottle - The Mad Go_ d

(I don't think she's on at the moment, judging from how long ago I sent a message about story pictures, so I'll have to wait a while before asking about the torture/ra(pe scene. I'll let you know whether she agrees or not. What do you usually message her for? More RP smut? Story ideas? I know I only keep in contact with her for the story ideas, that and character stuff concerning her current main story and Subject 13)

*Moans loudly from pleasure - which was made up of a combination of the tight walls of your ass, the warmth of my fingers in your pussy, our flesh slapping against each other and your bliss-filled moaning. Eventually I move from a few fingers rubbing your clit and sticking in your pussy to sticking my entire fist up your vagina, where I begin to pummel your insides with no remorse. I continue to thrust my hard, throbbing cock in your tight asshole, mentally keeping my self from cumming too soon.* Ahh, ahhhh, ahhh fuck yes! You better cum soon, my lusty dear - I want to fill your ass up with hot, sticky semen once you do. If you do that then I'll give you my surprise~

 _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

(I RAPED her in PM. That's all, I shall completely sexually harrass her for all I want)

Im gonna cum gonna cum gonna cum gonna CUM! *screams loudly in pleasure as my pussy started to convulse and my colorless cum started to gushed out of ot for thw second time*

 _Bluebottle - The Mad Go_ d

(I bet she didn't take well to that at all - I don't think many would take well to suddenly having their online persona/OC getting raped by some lustful woman in a PM. Do you normally send rape PMs to her, or do you do more than that?)

Ahh shit, I'm gonna cum! *I thrust my cock firmly into your asshole until your ass lips are rubbing against the bottom of the shaft and I release my white milk into the deepest parts of your ass. I hold onto your hips as I pour my cum into you, turning it into a massive creampie as slops of cum starts dripping out of your ass and run down your legs to the ground. After a moment of moaning, I pull my still hard dick out and grin at my handiwork, and the state you were in.* Ahhhh, that was brilliant. You have a perfect, tight ass, my dear.

 _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

(She's just the only person I'm 'teasing', go to hell with everyone as if I care)

Wqaah, ahh~ *completely in daze as my eyes was rolled upward in utter pleasure as I can't thinl properly for the moment*

 _Bluebottle - The Mad God_

(Fair enough then, I guess she's just easy to tease. Does she normally go along with it, or does she try to sidestep it? I'm kinda curious now. She always acted a bit evasive about sexual matters when she gave me her OC's description)

Well you sure look like you're breaking. Good, very good. You're like my sex bitch now. So, for all the good work you've done, I have a surprise for you~ *I place a piece of cloth over my lower area for a moment before throwing the cloth away, revealing a second, monster cock, this one slightly larger and thicker. *Ta-da! A second penis. You see, I create bizarre monsters as a hobby, and one time I chose to create some monster anatomies, like the one you see here. It acts just like any dick, but I've yet to test it out until now. I hope your ass still wants a huge cock shoved up it. But first, a taste test.

*I move over to your face, dangle the monster cock in front of your eyes alongside my normal dick, then I grab hold of your head and shove both cocks into your mouth.* Gah! I hope this fits!

 _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

(Eh?! Evassive? EVASSIVE?! The fuck she gave you an OC that looks like me and let all that shi(ts slide down?! But I don't care. And yes, like I said, she simply ignored to my calls through PM)

Guh! *my eyes went bulged as your two monster cocks shoved down my throat"

 _Bluebottle - The Mad God_

(Yup, evasive. Gave me a selection of her OCs powers - all were supposed to be connected to her lust - and even sent me an idea of an attack the OC could make; to sum it up the power was summoning forth tentacles with dick tips, but she claimed she couldn't put it in those words and was evasive about wording it like that. Wasn't going to use that special attack, though, just didn't sit well with the story. And who knows, maybe she'll relent and answer back one of these days)

Ghh! Seems to - ahhh! - just fit, mostly. *I moan a little and let out a grunt as I start to hammer my two cocks in and out of your mouth and down your throat until your lips touched the bottom of the two shafts; my hands held the sides of your head tightly so I wouldn't lose my grip.*

* * *

 **Aaand that's all! Hope you enjoy this not-so** **chapter! Have fun!**

 **Bye bye!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Why are you still here? Shoo shoo, go back home.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Um, just, would you go away? Please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 **.**

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **.****

 **.**

 **Why are you persistent? Don't you enjoy the chapter and the additional part? Like come on man, leave... So that I could masturbate...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **.****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ah! Ah! Oh yeah, fuck yeah- what- uwah! The h-hell are you still doing here?! Didn't I told you to leave?! Just get the fuck off now!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **.****

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** ** **.******

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** ** **.******

 ** ** **Oh wow... hays, fine! Here's one MORE additional!******

 **Just a heads up. You need to search the characters in here so you wouldn't get confuse, it's not related to HDN though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Lanka**  
\- by _Cambrian_

Mazama Jin's life was a chore, to be sure. Between going to a school positively filled with animals, that damn dog, and trying to get with Hino Hitomi, the only other human in his class and the only human GIRL he even got to have contact with… yeah, life was a damn chore and a half. But this… this wasn't anything Jin had ever had to deal with before.

Lanka blushed and squirmed under his gaze as he stared down at her, the wolf girl shyer than usual as she presses the tips of her fingers together. He'd almost be able to see her as just a nervous young woman, if it weren't for her twitching dog ears and her shifting tail, whipping back and forth behind her. It wasn't wagging… she wasn't happy or anything like that… she was afraid, from what he could tell. Afraid… and aroused.

"What?"

The wolf girl blushes even deeper and toes at the ground with her foot. After a moment, she repeats what she'd just told him.

"I… I need your help with something Jin! You see, wolves like my go through heat as we grow up! And now that I'm big and strong, I'm experiencing my first heat! Which means I need to have lots and lots of sex throughout the next week of my mating season! S-So as the only male in my p-pack, I, as your boss, am counting on you to help me!"

Yeah, that's what he thought she said. Blinking dumbly, Jin just stares at her for a moment longer.

"No."

Then he turns and walks away. It takes Lanka a few seconds to process his monosyllable answer, but when she does she's quickly on his heels, whining and whimpering and crying at him over his rejection.

"N-No?! J-Jin this isn't the time to be testing m-my authority as pack leader! I n-need your help, d-damnit! You're my pack mate, and that means you h-have to do what I say! Jin! Jin! Jin are you even listening to me?! JIIIIIN!"

This continues for a while, as he walks through the school and Lanka follows him. It's lunch time, but it's becoming obvious that he can't take the wolf girl to the cafeteria. The chances of Hino walking up to them and hearing what Lanka wanted from him… it sends a shiver of horror down the young man's spine. Slowly but surely, Lanka's incessant words fill his head, wearing down at his resolve.

She doesn't even notice when he leads her into an emptier, less-used part of the school. When he pushes his way into a dusty abandoned classroom, Lanka follows after him, not even looking around. Only when they're at the far side of the room does Jin whirl on the shorter wolf girl, suddenly towering over her.

"JI-! J-Jin?!"

Just as she's about to shout his name again, Jin picks the small girl up right then and there, and pushes her face first onto the large wooden teacher's desk at the front of the room. He bends her over it and pins her there, growling unconsciously. Lanka immediately goes still at the sound, even emanating from a human's throat as it is.

"… Jin…"

"Shut up. If we're going to do this, you're going to be quiet. And you don't tell ANYONE about this, got it? Especially not Hino!"  
Sufficiently cowed, the blushing, squirming wolf girl looks back over her shoulder at her 'pack mate' and nods. Biting her lower lip, Lanka doesn't try to resist when Jin flips up her skirt and reveals her small ass, clad in a pair of striped panties. Jin grunts and brings his hand up to the place between her legs. He's not surprised when even through her panties he can feel the hot wetness coming off of her crotch.

"Damn, you really are in heat, aren't you?"

"U-Uh-huh…"

Letting out a put-upon sigh, Jin ignores the fact that he's growing aroused himself, now that he has a cute girl like Lanka right in front of him. After all, she's just a wolf girl at the end of the day… just another beast. It's Hino he likes… right? Lanka… this is all just for her sake. Grunting again, Jin holds the wolf girl by the back of the neck, even as he uses his free hand to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. His zipper goes down next, and he tugs his hardened cock right out of the confines of his boxers, exposing it to the air… and to Lanka's view.

The wolf girl goes rigid as she stares at his pecker, her eyes wide.

"J-Jin… it's so… it's so big!"

The young man blinks at that and glances down at his cock for a moment, eyeing it up and down.

"It's about normal size for a human you dumb wolf. Now c'mere."

He tugs her back a little, and then pushes her panties to the side. His cockhead fits against her pussy lips for a moment and Lanka mewls as she squirms in his grasp.

"W-Wait! Oooh, so sudden…"

That gets an eyeroll from the human, even as he works his way into her slit, having to shift about a bit to loosen her up. Even in heat, even sopping wet, Lanka is still as tight as one would expect for a wolf girl of her size.

"You're the one that wanted this idiot. Jeez. Just calm down."

Finally gaining some traction, Jin begins to push in. He almost immediately breaks the wolf girl's hymen, taking her virginity on the spot. But he doesn't stop there, no sir. Even as Lanka howls in temporary discomfort, Jin grits his teeth and slowly but surely buries himself in her cunt from behind. Inch after inch of his member stretches Lanka's insides, until finally, he hits her cervix, bouncing off the entrance of her womb and sheathing the last bit of his length inside of her at the same time.

"A-Ah~ Jin… I'm so full…"

Lanka moans happily and writhes under his grasp, even as he holds her down. Jin just rolls his eyes, ignoring the way his cock throbs inside of her, pulsating as Lanka's insides tighten around him time and time again.

"Course you are. Your small body doesn't give me a lot of room. Now calm down, I'm going to start moving."

Despite his command, Lanka almost immediately starts to writhe some more as he pulls out of her and then pushes back in again. She claws harshly at the wooden desk she's bent over, growling and whimpering and whining as he fucks her almost methodically, sawing his dick in and out of her cunt like some sort of automated machine.

Jin is determined not to enjoy this. He doesn't love Lanka or anything, he just has to get this done or else she'll probably get herself into trouble or something like that. That's why he's doing this. It's not like he's had wet dreams about her or anything. Not like he's fantasized about this. No, it's all because he's her pack mate or whatever.

"Oooh… Jin, please… f-fuck me harder, please!"

The human male lets out a short sigh and speeds up his pace a bit more. Lanka continues to shift about beneath him, squirming as he pounds away at her cervix with each thrust. Soon enough, she's cumming, orgasming around his cock like the lustful beast he's always known she was. Jin snorts derisively at the sight of her back arching and the feeling of her pussy juices coating his dick.

It makes the passage in and out of her easier at the very least, so he doesn't complain about the mess she's making at all. Time and time again, his cock slides into the wolf girl's small frame, and more and more frequently, Lanka orgasms around his dick from the powerful, deep thrusts he's putting into her.

"J-Jin… I need more… please, moooore."

"Ugh, you damn brat. You're so fricking insistent aren't you?"

Regardless, he doesn't change up what he's already doing. Why try to fix a good thing right? Lanka needs to be fucked and he's fucking her. What more is there to is? Only, the girl KEEPS complaining.

"P-Please Jin, h-harder! F-Faster! It doesn't… it doesn't feel right!"

Shit, what did it take to satisfy this dumb beast? Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Jin grumbles to himself, but still tries to stay the course. He lasts for another ten minutes of Lanka constantly begging him for something more, before finally, he snaps. Reaching down, the young man grabs at his small 'pack mate's shoulders. Before Lanka can even realize what's happening, Jin lifts her off the teacher's desk, impaled on his dick as she is. His hands slide around her front and he grabs at her shirt as he bounces her up and down on her cock, much to her yelping delight.

Jin tears open Lanka's shirt and grabs at her small, exposed breasts. With such tiny tits, the wolf girl doesn't even bother with a bra. That's perfectly fine with him, as he carries her on his cock over to the windows behind them. He presses Lanka's small body up against those very same windows, and begins to fuck her even harder as her face and her tits smoosh against the glass.

They're on the third floor of the school, overlooking the courtyard down below. There's plenty of students out and about, either moving towards their destination for lunch, or already sitting on the grass or beneath the shady trees eating. The sight of them reminds Jin that HE'S currently missing lunch for this, and a growl reverberates through the young man's throat as he presses his hands to either side of Lanka's head, and begins to fuck her all the harder.

"Jin! Jin! Jiiiin!"

Lanka cries his name as he roughly fucks the wolf girl up against the glass, and she begins to cum twice as often, whining and whimpering in need like the beast she is as she constantly slides up and down his slick cock, wet as it is now with his juices. In turn, Jin holds the small wolf girl up, thrusting into her from below in a sort of constant squat, his knees shifting back and forth at the same time.

He fucks her just like she wants to be fucked, and the tight feeling of her pussy walls clenching down around his dick time and time again proves to be more than enough for him, even though he's determined not to enjoy this. His first release arrives with little fanfare, as Jin doesn't even bother to inform Lanka that it's coming before HE'S cumming, his seed flowing up into her womb directly as he slots the tip of his cock against her battered cervix just as it starts to pulse.

The little wolf girl's eyes go wide and her tongue sticks out as her face presses against the glass. Jin gets a nice view of Lanka completely losing control as she cums one last time on his dick. Then, he pulls back, his own release finished, and he pulls her off of his shaft. Dropping the wolf girl to the floor in a heap is almost as satisfying as cumming inside of her… reaching down and grabbing her roughly by her hair is MORE satisfying. So is pressing his dirty, filthy cock to her face.

"A-Ah, Jin! W-what are you doing?"

"You need to learn to clean up after yourself. You lick me so much already… if I'm going to be helping you through this heat, you're going to clean the mess you make every time I fuck you. Understood?"

Lanka blushes profusely, clearly inexperienced with this kind of thing. But then, Jin already knew that, didn't he? He'd just taken the wolf girl's virginity, and she's already confirmed this as her first heat. Regardless, he rubs his cock against her cheek again, and Lanka's tongue snakes out to lick at it. As expected of a simpleminded beast, the wolf girl immediately begins to lap at his member quite enthusiastically after she gets her first taste, and Jin watches with approving eyes as she cleans every last bit of his cock, including his slightly sweaty balls.

She actually spends a fair bit of time on his nuts as it were, and Jin grunts, frowning slightly as her intense focus on his ball sack slowly causes him to grow hard again. By the time Lanka's done, his pecker is standing up straight and nearly poking her in the eye as she draws back from beneath it, and she in turn is staring at his hard member with a happy, hopeful gaze, glancing between him and it.

… At least she's learned to wait for permission… or for him to just bend her over and do it. Grunting, Jin looks at the clock on the wall and frowns. Probably enough time in the lunch period for one more go at it, wasn't there? He'd miss lunch entirely, but hey, that was what the cooking club was for, right? He'd just eat there…

Pulling Lanka up by her hair, he ignores the wolf girl's yelps, even as he grabs one of her small tits.

"You want me to fuck you again?"

Her attempt at domineering completely gone, Lanka stares at him with wide, watery puppy dog eyes as she nods her head up and down. Smirking wickedly, Jin releases her and stands there with his hands on his hips.

"Then I guess you better assume the position, huh?"

Blushing profusely, the small girl turns around and crouches on the floor, getting down on her hands but not her knees as she pushes her small ass and her cunt, already filled with cream, up in his general direction. Jin still has to crouch as he mounts her and guides his cock down into her needy little pussy, but it's not as much of a hardship as it had been originally.

Chuckling to himself as he fills a moaning Lanka with his dick once again, Jin thinks he might just be able to enjoy this, so long as no one found out. After all, Lanka was just a beast, so it wasn't like real sex. It was more akin to using an onahole, or a sex toy… yeah, that was all it was. Grunting, Jin fucks the wolf girl rougher and harder than the first time, and Lanka enjoys every last moment of it, outright howling at certain parts as she cums time and time again around his dick.

They don't just miss lunch that day, they're both late for the class right after it's over. But Jin doesn't mind much, and for as long as Lanka's heat lasts, he finds himself helping her out with her problem in a variety of different places. And then her heat comes to an end, and Lanka continues to submit to his sexual desires… and Jin continues to let her, using her to satisfy his new appetite, even as he satisfies her own.

Honestly, it's nothing serious. Lanka's still the boss, still the pack leader… until he says she isn't when they're alone. Then, Jin's in charge… and that's just the way he likes it.

* * *

 **Stay thirsty, boy~**


	11. Chapter 10 - No Chapter I think?

**...seriously?**

 **Three of the candidates for the supposedly next chapter were all the same, the votings are the same. In short, no clear winner. Kurome? Nope. No more Kurome since it didn't meet the requirements of 75,000 views.**

 **Until further announcement, the lemon will rest.**

 **Visit my profile every time so that you will see a poll that I'll make soon for new cabdidates for the next chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unless you're a person that favorite and follow this story and can see updates, then lucky for you if you notice something wrong with this chapter. Will you see that hidden chapter? Good luck.**

* * *

 _ **Stay thirsty, boys~**_


	12. ARC ONE: Chapter 11 - IF

**...**

 **A-Ah~ oh my precious pussy it feels sooo good~**

 **...**

 **I'm gonna cum! I'm really gonna cum!**

 **Ahhhhh!**

 **...**

 ***put vibrator away* Honestly, that's getting boring.**

 **It's becoming usual and I'm losing the originality in my sexual moments in Author Notes and stuff of whatnot like I enjoy this, dickheads can go suck their own dicks from the heads because they're scums and... dickheads. Uh huh, unreasonable? Fuck you.**

 **Anyway, here's new chapter for the Beastly Cockers to enjoy and hopefully the Pleasure Doers could do so as well (I wanted a Harem filled with girls, it's so good to imagine grinding my pussies with them together and forever) in this 'gift'.**

 **Prepare your sex toys everyone and let your hand go down to your main sexual organs - dicks and pussies - to be enjoy as your wild imagination come forth.**

* * *

 _*Pornhub intro enters*_

 **Winner for Chapter 11's Poll - (Total Votes: 25)**

IF (+Flame Awakening form) - 9 Votes

Uzume Tennouboshi (+Orange Heart) - 6 Votes

Plutia (+Iris Heart) - 5 Votes

Neptune and Purple Heart (Part 2) - 3 Votes

Rom and Ram (+White Sisters) - 2 Votes

5pb./Lyrica - 0 Vote

OC Submission...? - 0 Vote

.  
M̷̵̷̸̨̛̛͉̪̟̙̫͈ͦ̑̂́͟͜͜͟͡͞͞͡͝͞ÿ̧͍̗̬̯̬̯̱̻̖̳̤̹̮̫̼̜̥̳̗́̿ͣͮͮͬͯ͊̍̐̽ͫͧ̽ͧ̿͝ͅ ̧̪̲̖̮̰̄ͨ́̓̉͏̶̷̨̧̨̛́̀̀͟͝͠͞Ǫ̵̶͕̪̰͎̖̗͉̺̙͘҉̸̧̨̛͘͘͟͡҉̨͘C̶̡̧̻̲̥͎̠̭̰̖̹̯̟̻̹̰̗̞͈͍͙͖͛͗͑ͯͤ͑̒̎̿̾̇̍̿̅ͫͣ̎̓̾́͝͏̷̸̨̧̨́͠͠ (Special Chapter) - 0 Vote

.

.

* * *

" **Sweet Grapes** "  
\- by _Sexia the Goddess of Lust_

The day is dusk and IF could be seen near the borders of the popular hunting forest named Virtua Forest. She first cut down a slime with ease before slashing forward to a skeleton.

She moved with swiftness and with quick footwork, she let out a battle cry before slashing down a large slime with her katars. As the monster dispersed into pixels, she sighed.

"Phew, that's the last one," she said while turning around to look at a young man. "Hey, are you done?"

You (a.k.a the Beastly Cockers) cut down the last of the monster the moment she called you out. You look over her with nod of confirmation.

She smirked before turning around and facing the forest, she turned her head over her shoulders before saying. "Let's hurry and finish this quest already before it gets dark, plus, you also wanted to tell me something after we're done, remember?"

You nodded and put your weapon on your strap. You followed her under the bright orange sky that seeks the dark, starry night.

* * *

It was already night after you and IF finished the quest. The two of you shared the rewards evenly after passing the completed request to the Guild. The nights in Planeptune was always buzzling than ever making it seem like everyone won't sleep 'til late at night.

And now both of you faced each other on a sideway.

"So," IF asked as she stood in front of you. "What is it that you wanted to say to me?" She looked curious as she put her hand on her hip.

You stuttered for a moment trying to say it to her. It was kinda embarrassing but you tried to shove it away and said to her that if you can take her to a date. You noticed IF flinched at what you said. It made you embarrassed and said that if she don't want, then he wouldn't push her. But then...

"Geez,"

You heard her as you looked at her.

She's not making an eye contact to you like always so you always avoid her gaze whenever it happened, since you know, she was a serious type. But, right now, you noticed that both of you suddenly swapped.

"A-And here I thought it is something important." She said that but she was looking to the side as you noticed a faint pink on her cheeks. This... You might still have a chance.

So you tried to act like you're being dejected. So you quickly apologized and tried to retract your words. But... You, too, was surprised.

"Ah ah, d-don't worry... I don't mind if you take me to a d-date..." She looked shyly to the side. You couldn't helped but blushed as well. Both of you remained silent for a moment before you break the awkward silent and asked her once again with a straight face, albeit shakily in your sentence.

IF, now looking at you, simply smiled again and she nodded. "Yes, take you where you want."

She was surprisingly... soft. You wonder why.

Suddenly, a shocking thought came through your mind. Could she be...?

* * *

As crazy as it is, you brought IF with you to the different types of places. To be in fact, in was already near midnight when you two realized that you two were staying in a hotel you currently forgot the name of for the moment. You brought her to an amusement park where you two stayed and played different games and entertainments. It was sadly quick since the park was about to close soon. Then you brought her to an cafe filled of flowery stuff.

In that cafe you kinda noticed how hard she tried to be a girl to you. But you told her that it's fine if she's not a girly type and simply told a cliché line of 'your fine the way you are'. After that, you two had a walk. Holding each other's hand for a moment and simply hugged one another.

The two of you, seating on a bench, was about to kiss when a rain suddenly pour in and you two stayed at the nearest hotel.

And you are currently on a bed removing your wet clothes of. IF was in the bathroom. And you cannot help but feel a little miffed at the interruption of the rain when you two are about to kiss.

It's a good thing the clothes underneath are not wet since you used a special type of cloth but the water still get in your clothing so it needs to be wiped off. As you about to removed your clothe...

"Ah!"

You stopped and looked behind. And there you saw IF staring right at you, or more specifically, your body. (This body is for the Beastly Cockers who are not fat, but if you, start exercising so women can enjoy you two). She blushed as her eyes traveled and you kinda let her do so because you froze just as you looked at her.

She was still a little wet and was only wearing her tank top and her shorts. Her brown hair were sticking her body and you also noticed her sweet, sweet curve from her body. You didn't noticed that curve since her overcoat was always in the way. She was holding her leafy bow when it suddenly fell.

Both of you were unaware with each other's gazes until the two of your eyes met each other and your faces turned red in an instant. You began to stuttered an apologizing sentence before putting on the clothes and looking away.

But you felt two wet arms wrapped around sides and stopped you from dressing yourself. You froze as you looked down to see IF hugging you from behind. You tried to pry her off gently but she looked up and you noticed that she was a little drunk.

That's when you remembered that you bought grapes which she had taken a liking too. She ate so much in the bench before they kissed. And he had not noticed it before until now.

"Geez, you're so unfair," IF muttered as her finger ran along your stiff muscles. "Having a body like this, you're so manly."

Okay, this is not good! She was out of character now and you need to stop this before it gets to inevitable. But the way she touched you made you hesitates. She continued doing that before suddenly pushing you hard. You 'oofed' as you landed on the bed, tried to get up? No, why? Because an aggressice, drunk girl is on you right now.

"Just stay still would you," IF said. "It is making me hard to say this you know."

You simply laid there as you met her gaze to which she lowered down to meet yours. "If you love me that much, just say so, you don't know how much I bottled this feelings up since we were a child." She said as she let out a hot breath.

You were shocked to heard this. You, IF and Compa were childhood buddies. You three often played with one another and together you three grew up. But years come and Compa had finally found her love and she was now in Leanbox. The three of you would still meet up but it was always you two - you and IF - remained.

But... You cannot believe her, yet. So with enough courage, you managed to lift her up and wrap a warm coat around her as you let her seat on the bed. You entered a small kitchen area and found a water with milk. You told her to drink it.

"Why?" She pouted like a whiny kid. So you forced her and she keeps whining like a kid. She was definitely drunk so you can't say if she was serious, even though you remembered that you two were about to kiss but that's not the point.

After she calmed down...

"Can't you believe me? I'm f-fully aware, okay? I'm not drunk, anymore." She said with a blushing cheeks. "Yes, I love you, you dolt. How idiot can you be not knowing a woman's heart. If they're drunk, they tend to say things truthfully."

She says that but you cannot help but smile at her cuteness. But you suddenly uttered your thoughts loudly so she heard it

It seems like she was about to explode due to embarrassment but she managed to calm down after some exhales and inhales.

The two of you were on the bed and seating awkwardly, facing each other. After a few moments, you held her hands and squeezed them gently. You smiled and told her that he was glad she accepted her feelings.

IF smiled at you. "Of course, I've been meaning to say that but I thought you might not accept me since I cannot act like a ladylike to you sometimes." She admitted. "So, I am happy to be your lover. I will be in your care, okay?"

You gladly accept that before the two of you looked at each other's eye before leaning closer and the two of you... kissed.

It was a moment of bliss and in that moment you kinda blanked out due to happiness from being accepted by your now girlfriend. As you blanked out, IF crawled closer to you to deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around you and you did the same but it was hard for her since your body were bigger.

After a thick minute or so, the two of you parted each from the kiss. You two wanted looked like you wanted more but the lack of oxygen made you two want some breath. IF slowly pushed you on your back to the bed as she took the initiative to remove your shirt.

You did not stop her and simply remain docile to her behavior. She smiled and said. "And I am aware how manly you are," she said as she gave you another deep kiss as she made contact with your shirtless body. You felt kinda annoyed at the fabric covering her upper body; her tank top. So you surprised her a bit when you tried to remove her tank top but she stopped you and simply sat on your lap.

You watched as she slowly removed the straps of her tank top and slowly pull her arms from the sleeves. She wore a black and grey bra and was about to reach for the strap behind her back. But she paused for a moment and for a brief second, she thought of something. She let out a mischievous smile and asked. "Would you kind to... unstrap my bra?"

Your eye twitched for a moment and thousand perverted thoughts started to flood your mind but you mentally slapped yourself and gulp. You reached out around her body and finally found the strap of her bra. The two of you were touching one's body but IF seems to be enjoying this as she simply cooed you.

"You can do it, come on," IF whispers. "I won't go away, so take your time."

And then you unstrapped her. She pulled out her bra and throw it to the side like her tank top. But she was still hugging you but you can feel two points poking your chest and you know what those are.

You remained like that, waiting for her until she looked up to you and said. "Why are you not doing anything?" So you replied that you were kinda waiting for her to do it instead of you. She praised you for being a gentleman but she suddenly pulled you hard enough until she was laying on the bed, arms spread and you above her.

"I am happy, so, just be happy. Let us enjoy the night while its young."

So you go with the flow.

* * *

You're not sure what happened but the night was the best one so far. It was probably the most blissful moment of your life as you and IF simply laid down in the covers, hugging each other. You noticed that it was already morning due to a bright light coming from a window.

Over all, you are happy.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter, hopefully you liked this. Don't forget to subscribe and leave a like to this channel down** **below- uh, wait what. Let's rephrase that.**

 **Don't forget to give this story a big, huggable review and also put this to your list of favourites and follows, including me as an author as well if you don't mind for more.**

 **See you next chapter, bye bye!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh yeah, lemons? Oh, my bad, I skipped it, didn't I?**

 **Enjoy! I was just teasing yah guys! Don't be mad.**

* * *

So, you go with the flow.

You leaned down to kiss her neck. It was a peck but you heard her moan a small bit. You continued to give her hickeys as well as listening to her sweet moans. IF, too, roamed her hand on your well-toned muscles and slowly lowered her other hand down to your pants.

You suddenly had to stop and moaned a little. It was because IF's hand had finally touched your ever-growing bulge from your pants. Her touched made you want more so you cannot help but wiggle your hips but she get the point. You pushed yourself up and stood while she remained lying on bed with her simple shorts and half-naked. Seeing her in that position made you hazy and panted out. You immediately pulled down your pants and throw them to the side.

IF was shock to see your cock totally free from confinement. Your dick extending long and, judging by the small veins popping, very hard.

"Wow, you're pretty big," She muttered as she knelt down before your majestic rod. She stared at your cock with a kind of longingness before looking up you. "I wonder how pent up you after this years."

You blew out hiss as she wrapped her delicate fingers around your rigid cock. She stroked it slowly and gently as you let out small moans. She found your expression quiet amusing so she got interested. She placed her other hand the crown and proceed to massage it. Her hands worked on its job and because of pleasure piling up, and since it's your first time, you had the hard time controlling it.

Suddenly, your legs shook as you let out a louder moan. IF's hands stopped as she was shocked to know you cumming after a few minutes of stroking your cock. You essences covered her hands and started dropping on the bed.

"Impressive," IF said as she let go your cum-covered dick and looked at her now-covered-of-your hot cum on her hands. "It's so many, like a handful or so."

You apologized and sat in front of her. It's your first time someone touched you this, especially reaching the end. You noticed IF was distracted and watched her.

IF was looking at your cum on your hand and wondered for a minute before doing what made your cock raised hard again. She licked the cum off your hand and said.

"Tastes bitter," she commented before looking at you. But she smiled and... you heard a gulped from her. "And it's hot."

Some of the cum from her hands started dripping on her legs as well while she licked off some remaining essences of yours. It made you really hard just watching her mouth open and tongue coming out and started to lick your semen, especially drink it. She was a little freaky but damn you cannot missed that.

After licking most of the cum off her hands, she immediately noticed your rigid cock. The tastes of your semen might be bitter but the hot aroma of your pheromones made her go more wanting you. You noticed this as well and judging how she stares, she don't know what to do.

So you told her that it's fine what she will do to you cock. But it would be better if you use your mouth though, she heard from you. You leaned back slightly as she laid between your legs and your cock hanging in front of her face. She looks quiet cute not knowing what to do.

So you wanted to know how she learned the freaky stuff but that stuff does not matter. For the moment, she wrapped her hands with your dick again as proceed to stroke it. But this time she gave your cock a small peck. At first, it felt like a spark of pleasure course through your body. But then she started giving your cock some kisses.

She she gave the tip a long, sucking kiss before prying off some of her bangs and opened her mouth. The head first entered her mouth and it brought a massive pleasure all over you as you tried hard enough not to cum too soon. Her head bobbed up and down to your cock and eventually reaching halfway before giving it some sloppy lick.

The way how her tongue dances around the shaff and the head of your cock. The way her warm mouth entices your already burning desire. It made it all clear that you're not gonna last long so as IF started quicken her pace, you told her that you were about to cum. You placed your hand on her and gently hold her still, with your cock in her mouth pretty deeper.

She muffled under your hand as she tried to swallow down your white cum down her tightened throat. The length was pretty long so reaching past halfway reached your throat and there you let out your cum down her stomach with some filling her mouth.

Some drip but mostly in her mouth. You held her down for several seconds and occasional small thrusts because of the intense pleasure. You let go of her head. She immediately gulped down a large quantity of your cock and started coughing.

"You're *cough cough* so rough you know," she whined, kinda in pain as she massaged her throat. "And you let out so many again, my mouth is gonna smell because of you."

You apologized and the two of your remained silent after that. It is kinda awkward after all that and you kinda felt guilty. So...

Without any warning, you suddenly put your hands on her shoulders. She shudders under your touch and she looked at you.

"Wait, what are you- whoa!" IF yelped as you pushed her down and, as speed as light, pulled down her shorts and with it, her panties. Her face turned red from nakedness before she tried to cover her already wet pussy.

It made you happy that she was wet and was liking this so you held her hands blocking the way from your target spot. You tokd her that you will make her happy. She hesitated but complied so she slowly moved out her hands and her quivering pussy is left unfolded right before her eyes.

You gave it lick and heard her small moan. You repeat what you then again and again, loving the moans she let out so you dived your face forward and suck her nib. She let out a loud moan and wrapped her legs around your head, like she was asking you to go deeper.

"W-What is this, hnngh~ it felt so good." She commented, eyes shut and hands clenching the bedsheet. Hearing her say that fills you with determination to make her cum. So you let out your tongue and started ramming inside her pussy. Your fingers gently squeezed her nub it made her let out a loud moan and constant from your tongue.

You gave a flick from her nub and continue rubbing your tongue from her inner walls. She was clenching hard and she was holding back. Suddenly, she started shaking furiously.

"Something... Something is comiiiiing!" IF let out a long moan as her body shook and cum in front of your face. Her colorless juices sprayed you since you cannot escape from her legs hugging your face. She then dropped after a few seconds as she started to pant.

You lick off her sweet juices before smiling down at her. You crawled over her and looked down at her. She looked so frail and tired with her small, delicate breasts slightly bouncing from her heaving.

You gave her a stare and she quickly understood it. She meekly nodded and said. "Y-Yes, I am... giving myself to you."

Hearing her reply, you spread apart both of her legs. She watched you positioned your cock in front of her pussy as the head went in. But before you thrust forward, you looked down at her and she returned the gaze. It was a loving gaze as both of you kissed deeply and hugged each other.

Then you thrust forward and hard, breaking off her hymen and ending her virginity. Her screams were muffled under the kiss as you tried to soothe her with kiss and pleasuring skills to numb the pain. After a few seconds, both of you parted the kiss, leaving a thin trail of saliva.

IF let out a calm sigh before smiling. "Y-You... You can continue, thank you for waiting." She said with words of sweetness.

You started to thrust back and forth in of her pussy as she let out moans of pleasure. Your thrusts started slowly so you can feel her insides deeply and also let out some uncontrollable moans. The tip of your dick always kisses the entrance of her womb and sometimes, even deeper, tip went inside her womb.

The pleasure was nothing sort of exaggerated as you started to thrust. She was now letting out some moans of pleasure each time you thrust forward and deep within her. Both of you moans together as your flesh and her slapped all the time. Her wet walls clenched around your cock, making it feel like she was trying to suck you dry and let out your essences deep in her.

Your dick throbbed and she felt it too. Both of you are close to release and your thrusts started getting faster and harder. The feelings felt so good and everything was slowly turning white and then, it happened.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm ah, ah gonna leaaaak~!"

You thrust forward with such force and your cock pushed its way through her womb. You started to paint her inner walls white and begin flooding down her womb with your baby-making essences. Both of you let out each other's moans like wolf howling. She squeezed your cock dry as she let out her colorless liquids and mixed with yours.

You continued to cum in her womb until it was filled and some started leaking out from the small, tight spaces. After a few exhausting seconds, both of you finally calmed down. Your body dropped on her you both panted hard.

"Wow ha... Ha ha ha... It was... it felt good," IF commented after the climax. "My mind nearly went black there."

You agreed as well as you lift yourself as to not hurt her. You looked down at her as she looked up at you. Both of you smiled gently and kissed again, with your dick still inside of her.

* * *

"Um, this is strange." A male receptionist said from the counter. The other receptionist raised her eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean? Didn't Miss IF and her buddy are staying here?" The other receptionist, a female, said. The male chuckled and said. "It's because I can't contact them."

He then looked over the counter and said. "I am sorry Ma'am but, who could be you again?"

"Me?"

A woman in her mid 30s stood before the counter. She pink and peachy eyes. Her hair were pink and it was in braid around her neck. She wore a wool, unattached sleeve shirt and long red and black plaid skirt. She was also wearing a pair of pink shoes.

"My, I forgot to introduce myself," She said with a sweet tone. "I am Compa, may I see them?"

* * *

NOTE:

You, IF and Compa are all around mid 30s, with you as the oldest.

* * *

 **"Oh? Wait, that's it?"**

 **"Where's the Awakening Form?"**

 **"That's kinda suck! Girl! I want more!"**

 **"And Compa was there wutsafu** **-** **"**

 **Calm the effing** **-salad-maccaroni** **guys! Give me some slack! I mean, ye** **ah like freaking I can proceed and hold my wantings as well! Guys, calm your dicks down because I am not your mate, the girls in the story are. My target is my girlfriend and I am bounded by** **yuri love.**

 **No seriously, then try to ask who is my girlfriend.**

 **Anywaaaay** **, yes yes and I know. Why no** _ **Flame Awakening Form**_ **of IF its because there's nothing much to put there! It just her transforming with slightly different looks and personality but that's it! She's not like the goddess who undergo major differences in their transformation.**

 **I also like IF since she looks cute but I cannot proceed any further since what I write looks the same as before. Oh, and different positions other than missionary? Yeah like 4K words is not enough huh.**

 **I made it this long it's because you guys and gals made this story reached 50K views. What a great achievement! And I, at least, make things a little nice and sweet, different from my extreme maturity content and stuff. So, I wanted to make a change guys.**

 **The last chapter was a great success of continuing** **Kurome's chapter and a lot of you did so just stop PMing me asking me for** **Uzume part... Just stop. Okay,** **stahp** **.**

 **Thank you everyone for reaching this far and hopefully you enjoy this another lemon chapter. I am planning to continue this "Arc" (look at chapter's title) but still, it all depends on your vote.**

 **So, what are we waiting for! Time for candidates!**

 **~•~**

 ** _NORMAL ROUTE_** **\- Vert/GreenHeart**

 _ **ARC 1 ROUTE**_ **\- Continue**

 _ **OTHER ROUTE -**_ **C-** **Sha**

 _ **OTHER ROUTE**_ **-** **K-Sha**

 _ **OTHER ROUTE**_ **-** **B-** **Sha**

 _ **OTHER ROUTE**_ **-** **S-** **Sha** **(especial editions w/** **E-** **Sha** **)**

 **~•~**

 **Just vote one of these girls and the majority will pick out the best. Go look in my profiles after reading them and don't forget to stare at my profile pic since it's my favorite of all. The character is by the way** **Melascula.**

 **It is thanks to [** ** _bokuman_** **] from** **. But you can visit his/her twitter since the pictures are suddenly gone in rule34.**

 **Bye bye guys! Have fun**

 **PS: EFF YOU 'the one who talked to me in PM for releasing such story' yeah like** **effing** **look at** _ **Ascension**_ **by** _ **TheCyver**_ **where Mary and the** **OC** **got tentacled to unconscious in a cave no less like the one from a** ** _G*blin Slayer_** **except it was goblins. Oh, 'it's because of guidelines and agreements'** **stfu** **!**

* * *

 _ **Stay thirsty boys~**_


End file.
